Love & Happiness Series (Part 3) - My Heart's At Home
by Hendelnor
Summary: Third in my Love & Happiness Series (RoLo). Logan makes a major decision upon his return home and Ororo has a surprise for him. ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters written about in this story. They are owned by Marvel.***
1. Chapter 1

_I started this out as a one shot, but while working on another story, I realized that there was some more to be told in this one, so it's now a chapter story. I hope it's an enjoyable read. Part 3 in my Love & Happiness Series._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He was too old for this nonsense. Beyond old if he really thought about it. It was yet another failed mission for the Avengers that took them to Myanmar of all places. Two weeks of nothing but flared tempers, dead-ends and a complete waste of time. He seriously had to have a talk with Nick Fury about these wild goose chases that took him away from his family too often. Now sitting by his lonesome in a remote part of the quinjet, he was seriously thinking about revoking his membership with the famed Avengers.

The constant time away from his family was taking its toll on him and he just wasn't up to dealing with the pissing contest of who was the strongest and better Avenger anymore. Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor…he just didn't give a rat's ass any longer and to be honest, he never truly cared. It wasn't like he needed the funds, he and 'Ro were a couple of thrifty spenders over the years and now had amassed a fortune. He knew he did it for the thrill, the adrenaline rush that came with getting the opportunity to fight bad guys, but in all seriousness, that thrill no longer reared its head whenever he was contacted to go and save the world or to retrieve some artifact or the other. He knew that he was happy and grounded in his life if that thrill was now replaced with the desire to continuously stay at home and spend his time being a loving husband, father and pack leader. Hell, the X-Men, his official team, were now hardly on call to save the world, so why the hell was he still putting up with this nonsense? As soon as he spoke to 'Ro and Fury, he was going to retire from this clandestine lifestyle.

'Ro. Just thinking about her set his soul to blazing as it always did. Thoughts of his mate always took him back to the beginning, when he had first beheld her. It had to have been some quirk of fate or some stroke of luck that had brought her into his life. Before her, happiness and love were never part of the equation that was known as his life. Before her, he was a mess of loss memories, rage, selfishness and instability. He was the consummate lone wolf, with little or no emotional attachments. And the words commitment and relationship weren't even on his radar. Until Ororo, his wind rider, his alpha female, the love of his life.

She was everything good that was missing from his life and throughout the years, she had infused him with that goodness and the hope that happiness was possible for someone like him. She was the reason why he remained with the X-Men. She was the one who kept him at the mansion. She was the one who made him returned every time his wanderlust or his hunting of ghosts that would provide him with a sliver of his past, took him away. She was the reason the savage beast that warred inside of him for years was now calm and content. Quite, simply, Ororo was his home. Meeting the X-Men was the turning point for him, but Ororo was his salvation. Ororo and their children fueled his purpose in life, gave him that incentive to be the best man he could be.

But it hadn't been an easy road to secure her and what they had together now. Loving her from the very beginning was easy, but revealing those feelings to her was the difficult part. Difficult because he was insecure about his ability to make her happy, believing that she would not and could not love a murderous animal like him. She was just too good, too intelligent, elegant, regal and caring for the likes of him. He had fought his love for her by doing the stupidest things. Chief among them was chasing the beautiful redhead Jean Grey, all along knowing that that was a losing battle. He was even the egotistical jerk that intentionally insulted, cursed at and picked fights with the other X-Men, hoping that Ororo would send him packing or in the very least, blast his adamantium-laced skeleton with electricity. He fought to no avail, because she had always seen the good lying underneath the rough and tough exterior. Not to say that she didn't call him out on his crap, which she did all the time, but she had always treated him with the same respect she did everyone else.

After the years of struggle and denial, he had decided to heed the call of his beast and claim her. In doing so, she had forced him to see his worth as a man and a mutant. She had forced him to accept the happiness that he perpetually craved. His life was now complete, although he wouldn't mind adding another to their pack. However, they were told that another was not a possibility for them. They were both dejected upon hearing this, but were still grateful for what they had been blessed with. Both man and beast were content and replete.

Logan smiled as he fished the wallet size photo of his family out of his uniform's breast pocket. When he was away, he always kept one close to his heart. Yeah, many may have thought that the Wolverine had gotten soft with the titles of husband and father, but they didn't know that it was those same titles that were his motivation to fight with ferocity and with everything he had. He protected those titles fiercely and passionately. On missions, they were his reasons to fight with the lethal proficiency he was known for. At home, they were his reasons for living and loving. The picture was a recent one taken just a few days before he was called away on this god forsaken mission. It was one of him, Ororo and their twins David and Rose, all huddled together on a lounge chair at the mansion's annual Fourth of July party. Ororo had commissioned Kurt to take the family picture and surprisingly, it turned out to be a lovely photograph. Had it been six years already since he had been married and five since the kids were born? Damn! But time really didn't wait for anyone. He was sitting on the chair with a child situated on each leg, his burly arms hugging them close. Ororo was kneeling behind him, her arms wrapped around his thick neck. The big grin on his face was a result of her whispering her love for him in his ear.

It should be a crime to be this happy, he mused. He never thought that he would have ever ended up with all that he had now. For as long as he could remember, even during the time that he was struggling to regain his stolen memories, he had never dared to believe that this would be his life now. He had never allowed himself to hope for a wife and children and if he was honest with himself, he never believed that he deserved a life like he had now.

As the jet continued its journey back to New York City, he thought about the past two weeks of wasted time. Time he could have been spending helping his wife in her greenhouse or fixing little things around the house. Time he could have been spending making it an unforgettable summer for his kids. He couldn't wait to hold his wife and make love to her until they were both senseless. He couldn't wait to hoist his little girl up in his arms and kiss her nose as she loved and get back to teaching his lil' man the fine art of tracking. He turned to look down at the bag bearing the gifts he was able to snatch up while quietly slipping away to neighboring China. He had manage to get his hands on a traditional Chinese kite for Dave and a doll of a Chinese girl in traditional clothes for his Rosie. For his 'Ro, he was able to get his hand on a few plants native to Myanmar. The Brymer's thunia and the Persian shield. But the real prize for his Goddess was the antique jade Chinese medallion fourteen carat gold bracelet. Christ! He wish the jet would land already so he'll be able to hightail it home.

He vaguely heard Luke Cage over the intercom informing them that they would land in less than ten minutes. He immediately became antsy, anticipation roaring through his veins. It was dusk when they arrived in New York City and once the quinjet landed in the hangar of the Avengers' mansion, the Wolverine wasted little time gathering his possessions and making a beeline for his Jeep Wrangler, a birthday gift from his wife. Tossing his bags inside the back of the vehicle, he barely spared his teammates a glance and said goodbye to them before he took off. He was already debriefed on the jet, so he was free to get the hell out of there and home to his family.

Ororo was like a whirlwind moving around the kitchen. She was busy finishing up her preparation of all of Logan's favorites in anticipation of his arrival. The man himself had already called to let her know he was on his way home. She smiled when his gruff voice greeted her over the phone. His opening greeting of "Hey, sweet thing" had sent tingles coursing down her spine. She knew she would never tire of the way he made her feel.

She missed her warrior and the children missed their daddy. She smiled at the thought of being in his arms again and hearing that sexy voice murmuring his love for her. Two weeks was just too long to be away from her mate and going without his touch and body-numbing kisses. She was as giddy as a school girl awaiting his arrival. Anyone who saw her now or knew what she was thinking would think that she was still a newlywed and not fully into six years of marriage and the mother of five year old twins.

David and Rose would be the most ecstatic once she told them that their daddy would be home soon. Like her, they moped around the house and their daily lives when he wasn't at home. It was as if Logan was the life force of their family, but he would be the first to tell you that was far from the truth. He more likened himself as their protector and champion. Ororo suspected that, after all this time, Logan still harbored a sliver of insecurity about their lives and future. But that was something she knew that was never going to change because experience had left him with many parting gifts and that was one of them. He had made great strides from the very first time he had joined the X-Men to their present time and the changes were evident. Their relationship was testament to that. Their relationship wasn't an overnight thing or a fluke. It was one borne of mutual unconditional love, friendship, respect and loyalty. Their relationship remained the ultimate avowal of those things and so many more.

Logan had saved her from a lifetime of sorrow and loneliness. She had thought that all was lost after emerging from a dismal relationship with their one time teammate Forge. In the intelligent, handsome, debonair Forge, she had seen an opportunity for her eternal desires for a family and love to be realized. She thought she was in love and had found her fairy tale. But then, he had withdrawn his marriage proposal and ran off with another woman, which sent her into a period of despondency and self-doubt. In the end, she had surfaced from the debacle, burying all thoughts of love and family.

Then, Logan had arrived and she had known from their first introduction, she was in love, but not just any kind of love, but a primal, deep-sated love. The Canadian had resurrected her desires and over time had shown her that they were possible. She in turn, had set about showing him that he was worthy of love and happiness. The culmination of their feelings for each other came when he had revealed to her the home he had built for her and an admission of his love for her. Her own admission of love for him had set her then spiraling world right and she couldn't be happier, grateful and in love. Suffice it to say, it was the catalyst that changed everything for them.

Their children were the by-products of what they both had fought for and build together. And she couldn't wait to add to it. She couldn't wait to let him know that they were going to add to their pack. She knew he would be overjoyed because all he had ever wanted and only dreamed of had come to fruition. When the twins had turned two years old, they had continuously tried for that new addition, but to no avail. A few tests later had revealed that she would more than likely never be able to conceive another child. Both she and Logan were devastated at the news because they had always envisioned themselves having a big family, seeing that they both didn't have the warmth and love of siblings. They wanted to give what they didn't have to Rose and David. They wanted to do their part in the expansion of the future generation of X-Men, as their friends and family were doing. Jean and Scott now had two children, Remy and Rogue had two and were expecting number three, Peter and Kitty were the proud parents of three and Betsy and Warren were preparing for the imminent arrival of their first one. Although devastated that it wasn't in the cards for them, they were still beyond appreciative for being entrusted with the task of loving and caring for the two spirited ones they had.

Now, by some miracle, she was expecting their third child and there were no words to adequately describe how she was feeling. Gently caressing her still flat tummy, she laughed for the sheer joy of it.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" David's voice rang her out of her reverie.

"Yeah mama. We've been standing here for a while and you didn't even see us," Rose pouted.

She turned to greet her children with a loving smile. Her son's brows were furrowed and as always she was struck speechless at how much he favored his father. Her daughter's expression was one of curiosity more than anything else.

"I am fine, my darlings," she replied softly. "I was just thinking about something wonderful."

"Bet ya Remy knows what his Stormy be tinkin'," the Cajun smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, brother," Ororo retorted. Turning once again to her children, she addressed them, "Did you have fun at the water park today?"

The pleasure on their faces was her answer. She turned to face Remy, "Thank you for taking them with you today, Remy. I owe you one."

"Doh mention it. Remy glad ta spend time wid his niece an' nephew."

Ororo walked over to the counter where she picked up a container. Handing it to Remy, she said, "Please give this to Rogue."

"Wat be dis?" Remy asked, peeking into the container. "Ahh…her fav'rite non? Blueberry cheesecake?"

"Of course."

"Ok. Remy gonna git goin'. Got ta help out wid the lil' ones." He bent his head to kiss Ororo on the cheek.

"Did you two thank your uncle for taking care of you today?" Ororo asked.

"Thank you, Uncle Rems."

"Yes, thanks Uncle Remy," Rose echoed.

"Ya both welcome. Au revoir." Remy turned to exit the way he came in.

"Good bye, brother. Give Rogue and the children my love," Ororo called out.

Remy nodded then disappeared into the twilight.

The kids' excited chatter rang out after Remy's departure. They were talking over each other, attempting to give their mother the rundown of their day at the water park. Ororo smiled, giving them her full attention. She knew that silently listening to them offered them security. She allowed them a few more minutes of chatter before saying loudly, "Alright you two, please go and clean up and get ready for dinner." Ororo turned to them, slyly, she added, "Your father should be here soon."

The squeals that filled the room were those of pure elation. 'Ro smiled, their joy filling her with joy. They continued their squealing as they ran upstairs to do their mother's bidding.

Ororo bent her head and caressed her stomach lovingly. "Daddy will be home soon," she whispered. "I cannot wait to let him know about you."

Screams for her attention soon made their way down to her. Sighing, she made sure everything was fine in the kitchen, before she climbed the stairs to answer her children's summons.

The Wolverine took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as he parked the jeep in his driveway and stepped out of the vehicle. Damn, but it was great to be home. He grinned at the structure before him. He clearly remembered remodeling the decrepit cottage into the home that stood before him now. With the help of his friend, mentor and leader of the X-Men, Charles Xavier, he had undertook the unorthodox task of building Ororo this home as a way to show her how much he loved her and to bring her out of the despair and uncertainty that had threatened to overtake her life. His liberation of her was this home nestled on Xavier's vast property. He had even gone so far as to have the road he just turned off of, the one leading to their home renamed for her, Goddess Drive.

After he had revealed the home to her, he had admitted his love and she had done the same, completely turning his world on its axis. Everything after that then fell into place. They were married, moved into the home and she had given birth to their children thereafter. He now had everything he had ever wanted. He grinned when he heard his children's and his wife's voices upstairs. The kids were excitedly telling their mother about the fun they had at the water park and Ororo, as usual, was patiently listening and offering her own two cents.

Grabbing his bags, he made his way to the front entrance. Quietly, he let himself him, sighing in relief that their elaborate security system was off and wouldn't be spoiling his surprise. He made his way upstairs stealthily. He inhaled deeply on his trek up, taking in the variety of scents around him, especially the mesmerizing scent of his wife and the sweet scents of his pups.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leaning against the doorjamb of the bathroom, he smiled as he felt calmness settle over him. This was the life for him, not running around like a headless chicken from country to country on pointless missions for an ungrateful government. There was tightness in his chest at the sight of his stunning wife lovingly taking care of their pups. 'Ro just seem to get more exquisite as time went by and he was always in awe of her. The tightness gave way and he began to breathe normally at the sound of the energized babble of his kids that would always soothe rather than grate on his sensitive hearing.

'Ro's small side smile lets him know that she knew he was there. Try as he might, he wasn't able to sneak up on her. He had once asked her about it and she had explained to him that the electromagnetic field around each person was different and being mistress of the elements, she had, with the help of Charles, learned to manipulate the field around anyone and use it to hurt or help them. She had explained that she had knew particle for particle the fields around him and the children, so she always had a sense of their wellbeing. It was a new facet of her powers that had evolved after the birth of the kids. Logan didn't think it was more possible to be in awe of his wife after learning that tidbit, but he most certainly was.

"Mommy?" David queried as he washed his hands. "Are you sure Daddy is going to be home today?"

Logan smiled at this son's innocent question, suppressing the urge to reveal himself.

"Well, sweetheart, I am positive that Daddy is going to be home today." Ororo's emphasis on the word home wasn't missed by Logan.

"I hope Daddy brought me back something," his Rosie stated. Her lips were pouted and as always, he was stunned at the almost identical resemblance to her mother.

He couldn't resist revealing himself this time. "'Course I did, princess."

The eyes belonging to the younger Howletts swiveled over to where he was casually leaning. "Daddy!" Both his pups shrieked at the same time and forgetting about cleaning up, immediately launched themselves at him. He braced his weight, waiting for their attack. He bent to scoop up a child in each arm. He pressed a kiss to Rose's pert nose and one to David's cheek. They in turned, hugged him. He luxuriated in the feel of their love. This was where he belonged, not traipsing all over the world on wild goose chases. He turned to 'Ro and smiled that crooked grin that would always belong to him. "Hey sweet thing."

"Hi yourself," she replied, all the love she held for him shining through her megawatt smile. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek lightly.

He gave her a look that promised her a proper greeting when they would have their alone time together later. But for now, he needed to give the kids his undivided attention. Ororo didn't mind, this was his time to get caught up with the goings on in the lives of his children from their perspectives. And she had the feeling that he needed this time with his offspring more so now than ever. With a secret smile, she winked at him and left him to finish the task of cleaning up the kids.

Dinner, as usual was bedlam, a boisterous affair with two energetic, noisy Howlett children as the featured performers. Logan loved every second of the enjoyable evening, made possible by Ororo's great cooking and the loving atmosphere interspersed with laughter, bantering and scolding. With a captive audience, Logan relayed the stories of his mission. They all enjoyed a hearty laugh when he told them of Uncle Luke's mishap of getting caught in a trap which ended up leaving him hanging upside down from a tree. Then he had given them the gifts he had brought back.

"Gee, Daddy. This is pretty." Rose said in admiration of her new doll. She gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Daddy."

He had smiled, his heart warm and ready to burst. "Anythin' fer ya, princess." He turned to his son, "What 'bout ya, sport? Ya like yer kite?"

"Yep. It's neat. Can we play with it tomorrow?"

Logan nodded. "Sure bet, kiddo."

"Where's mommy's gift, Daddy?" Rose innocently asked.

He laughed heartily.

"My gift is the beautiful plants on the counter, sweetheart," Ororo interjected.

"That's all you gave her Daddy? That's not much of a gift."

Ororo coughed, attempting to control her laughter. "Well, do not worry about it, Rosie. I love Daddy's gift."

"Okay," Rose said, before going back to her doll.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Logan said for Ororo's ears only. She grinned, nodding her agreement.

After a while, Ororo noticed the kids were on the brink of sleep. "I think that they are barely hanging on," she murmured, tilting her chin to the twins. "Too much fun today with Uncle Remy."

Logan laughed softly when he noticed that they were both leaning into each other, eyes closed. "Okay pups, let's go. Bedtime."

They whined, but they knew he meant business if his raised bushy eyebrow was any indication. "I'll take care of them, 'Ro."

She graced him with a small smile. "Thank you, dearest. I will clean up here."

He leaned over to peck her lips softly before standing tall. He lifted Rose into his arms, since she was halfway asleep and held out his hand for David to hold.

Ororo smiled as they walked out the room. Who would have thought that the Wolverine had it in him to be such a family man? She laughed lightly when she realized the answer to her own question. She did, of course. From the very beginning, she had seen that caring and nurturing part of him that he tried to keep hidden under his brash and crude exterior, especially when he interacted with Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty. He was a protector by nature and no matter how much he tried to hide it, it always found ways to show itself. He took his job as pack leader seriously. She and her children were well loved, protected and cherished. She couldn't have asked for a better husband and father of her children. She held no doubts that he would exhibit that same love and attention to their soon to be new addition. She patted her stomach gently and smiled.

She hummed as she moved around cleaning up the kitchen and putting away the remaining food. She tied up the garbage and then stepped outside to toss it in its appropriate container. She took a minute to admire the full moon and the millions of stars twinkling in the cloudless night sky. She then stepped back into the house, and went about making sure the house was properly secured, before going upstairs to join her family.

She found Logan in their son's room. "I take it that our Rosie is in dreamland."

Logan tossed her a grin before turning back to fastening the buttons on David's pajamas. "Yep, she's down fer the count."

"I will be right back. I am going to kiss her good night."

"Sure, darlin'."

He was tucking the covers around David when Ororo came back. They offered him kisses on his forehead, when he yawned broadly. He muttered goodnight to his parents.

"'Night kid. I love ya."

"Goodnight, my angel," was Ororo's response as she switched on the child monitor and the nightlight and took off the main light.

Logan leaned against the doorjamb wearing boxers, one ankle crossed over the other, leisurely admiring the woman who held his heart as she flittered around their master suite. She was gloriously naked, softly humming the song they danced to at their wedding and his heart burst in remembrance of that day that wasn't so long ago, but yet, seemed like ages. He held the rectangular velvet box behind his back and then walked over to where she stood.

Logan slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, dangling the box in front of her. She heard the low rumble of his appreciative growl when he implanted his face into the side of her neck and took a deep whiff of her intoxicating scent. His brows furrowed a bit. There was another scent underlying her signature sandalwood, vanilla and freshly fallen rain aroma. He recognized it, but his brain either refused to or failed to connect the dots just yet.

She laughed lightly. "Welcome home, my love."

He grunted in response. He moved his whiskered cheek over her neck, before licking the bite mark that bonded them as lifelong mates.

Ororo reached up one hand to run it through his thick raven locks. "Hmm…I see someone missed me."

"Christ, 'Ro. Ya had no idea how I missed ya and the kids so damn much." He replied. "I'm thinkin' 'bout leavin' the Avengers."

Ororo stepped out of his arms and cocked her white eyebrow at him. "Come again."

Logan sighed and stepped away from her, placing the velvet box with her real gift down on the bed, before going to sit on the sofa around the fireplace. It wasn't his intention to drop that bomb on her just yet, but well, here they were. "'Ro, this mission was another bust. Another waste of my damn time. Time that I could have been spendin' wid ya and the pups."

She walked over to take a seat on his lap. His arms immediately went around her. She caressed his stubbled cheek, as she asked, "Have you seriously thought about leaving or is it just a reflex decision after a few failed missions?"

"I've seriously thought 'bout it." He shifted in the seat without relinquishing his hold on her. "Rosie and Dave are growin' up so fast and I don't wanna miss that."

She reached up and traced his shaggy brows with delicate fingers. She knew what being a father meant to him, especially knowing the truth about his tragic childhood and past. But she also knew that he loved his job as a superhero too. "We would love for you to be here with us twenty four seven, dearest, but I also know how much you love what you do."

"I love you and the pups more," he stated emphatically. He turned her to straddle his lap, so they were looking into each other's eyes directly. "Darlin', it takes too much outta me ta leave my family ta go on wild goose chases. The thrill ain't there no more. I rather stay home bein' the husband and father ya all need me ta be. Hell, the X-Men don't even get call away that much anymore."

Ororo leaned in to kiss him gently. Stroking his cheek, she replied. "You know I am here to support you, dear heart in whatever your decision regarding the Avengers is. I just do not want you to have any regrets."

"Ain't no regrets, darlin'," he replied.

"Well you do know that you have my unwavering support."

After a while of comfortable silence, he murmured, "I just don't want ta miss the pups growin' up. They're already five years old. I don't wanna wake up one day and realize that I missed their childhood. I wanna be a great dad, 'Ro."

'Ro leaned in and kissed him softly. She loved these types of intimate moments with him, the moments when he allowed himself to be vulnerable and reveal his fears. She loved him all the more for opening up to her like this and it only served to strengthen their bond.

"You are already a great father, Logan, not to mention a wonderful husband," she voiced ardently. "You go above and beyond for us. You provide for us, love us and protect us. We will be lost without you."

Logan hugged her to him tightly, appreciating her words of encouragement. She was the only one he showed his vulnerability to, the only one he admitted his fears to. Christ, but he loved this woman so damn much. He knew he was making the right decision in deciding to leave the Avengers. Being a father, husband, instructor and X-Man was more than enough for him.

He stood with her still held to him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. The contact of their naked torsos rubbing against each other set off a heat in his body that began to consume him. He walked over to the bed to grab the velvet box and handed it to her. "Here's yer real gift, darlin'."

Ororo slowly unwrapped her naked frame from around him. Smiling at him, she took the gift. "You know I am more than satisfied with the plants, love."

"I know. But I couldn't pass this up."

She opened the box and her mouth formed an 'O' in surprise. She carefully lifted the piece of jewelry from its resting place on the index finger and thumb of her right hand and admired it. The antique jade Chinese medallion fourteen carat gold bracelet was one of the most stunning pieces of jewelry she had ever seen.

Logan didn't mention a word, just stood there watching the joy on her face as she admire the bracelet.

She raised loving eyes to him, before returning the bracelet to its resting place. "This is truly beautiful and unique. Thank you, Logan."

He walked over to where she was and enveloped her into his burly arms. "Anythin' fer ya, babe."

"I have a gift for you too, dearest."

He wiggled his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Not that. Well, at least not yet," she amended. She went to lie on their spacious bed and invited him to join her.

Peeling off the remainder of his clothing, he joined her, pulling her close to him, so that their chests touch. He inhaled deeply. There it was again. That unnamed scent. He knew what that scent meant, but for the life of him, his brain just couldn't make the connection.

"You know that I could not have ask for anything more than what you have already gotten me," Ororo stated softly. "The past six years have been the happiest and brightest of my life and I owe so much of that to you."

"It's a privilege ta be yer husband," he responded, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm. "The life I've lived before meetin' ya and the X-Men was no life at all. I finally found a home and the stability and love I wanted when I met ya. Those two rugrats sleepin' their pretty heads off and yer love are the greatest gifts ya could have given me, 'Ro. I don't need nuttin' else other than ya and our pups."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She couldn't help but adore the man she called hers for the words he had just uttered. "Well, my love, I do have an additional gift for you. I am positive that you would love this one."

He looked at her questioningly, as she took his hand and gently placed it on her belly. His palm was firm and warm lying on her lower abdomen and she didn't even try to ignore the languor and light-headedness that assailed her at his touch. She watched as his frown slowly morphed into the biggest smile she had ever seen from him. His brain finally made the connection and the previously unidentified scent made sense. It was the sweet fragrance of a woman when she was with child. Logan leaned back to peer into her eyes, his hand never leaving her stomach, scared to death that this was a dream. They had both wanted a large family and had been trying to have another child after the twins. It was extremely painful to learn that she more than likely would never be able to conceive again. Now, here she was unmistakably pregnant with their third child, possibly more, if the conception of the twins was any indication.

With a sudden movement, he carefully pulled her into his arms for a crushing embrace. Joy pumped through his body. He then fused their mouths together in a kiss that revealed everything he was feeling at that moment.

When he lifted those startling gray eyes up to hers, they were filled with unconcealed worship as they feasted on her, lying beneath him. He felt dangerously close to tears as his throat constricted with emotion. His hand moved up to the side of her breast, remembering how tender they were during her last pregnancy. He pressed its fullness and swept his thumb across her nipple. Ororo moaned because the caress felt so good to her tender, itchy, sore skin.

"How?"

Ororo laughed out loud. "You are asking me that question?"

Logan looked at her sheepishly. "Ya know what I mean, 'Ro."

She reached up to trace the contours of his handsome face with her fingers. "I have been feeling rather sluggish lately and then I fainted the morning after you left for the mission. Thank the Goddess Remy had already came for the kids to take them to the mansion. I…"

He scowled and cut her off. "You fainted?!"

"It is alright, my love. It was only for a minute or two. I notified the Professor right away and Hank came to get me and took me back to the mansion," she said to appease him. "That is how I found out we were expecting." She finished with a bright smile.

He looked convinced, but silently cursed himself for not being there. "How do ya feel?"

"Wonderful. I wish you were there with me when Henry told me the news."

He closed his eyes at the thought of while he was away chasing ghosts for an unappreciative government, she was here experiencing this alone. "I'm sorry, darlin'," he uttered self-depreciatingly.

"It is alright, dear heart. Let us just focus on the here and now and this latest blessing."

His hand lifted to rest on her cheek. "Doesn't change the fact that I should've been here wid ya."

She shook her head. She saw the guilt in his eyes. The last thing she needed was for him to wallow in it and have it overshadow the happiness they should be feeling right now. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach again, covering it with her own. "According to Henry, I should be entering my third month next week."

The guilt swiftly disappeared from his eyes to be replaced with tenderness. "This is all the more reason fer me ta leave the Avengers, 'Ro," he rasped. "I want ta enjoy this one with ya as much as I can."

"That would be wonderful." she replied excitedly. "And Dave and Rosie would be excited that you will me home more."

Logan sighed, before rolling onto his back and stacking his hands behind his head. "More reason ta hang up the super hero shoes."

Ororo folded her hands upon his rock hard abs and propped her chin up on them. "When will you be tendering your resignation?"

"I'll contact Fury tomorrow. The sooner the better in my book. Then I'm sure he'll want ta meet with me ta find out why I'm leavin'."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Shit, ain't like it's any of his damn business. I wanna quit, I quit," Logan snarled. "I dare him ta say some shit ta me."

"Logan…"

"Nah, 'Ro. My pack comes first. My first responsibility and loyalty is ta ya and our kids, not an ungrateful government who quite frankly, just use us fer our powers." He stated forcefully. "It ain't my duty ta put my life on the line fer thankless people. That right belongs ta ya and the kids."

Ororo knew his mind was made up. There was no denying that. Silently, she was thrilled that he finally seemed to be getting that thirst for adrenaline out of his system. The first half of their lives were spent saving the world from one catastrophe or villain after another, while fighting to carve a niche out for them in a world that hated mutants. Now, with the rise of other super heroes and the world a bit more tolerant of mutants, She firmly believed that this latter part of their lives should be dedicated to themselves and raising their families. "Well, dearest, you have my full support."

"Thanks babe." The mattress shifted as he turned on his side, effectively forcing her to surrender her position on his stomach. She followed suit, turning onto her side, burrowing her naked frame deeper into his equally naked body, eventually ending up spooning each other. He reached around her and laced their fingers together, resting them on the place where their latest blessing rested. Logan closed his eyes and then inhaled deeply, letting his enhanced sense of smell take over. A faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he inhaled the distinct aromas that made this house a home. The mesmerizing scent of the beauty lying in his arms, the scent of his kids sleeping peacefully in their beds, the aromas of the various plants 'Ro had abundantly throughout the house and his favorite cigars. The smile transformed into a full-fledged grin as the scent of the soon to be newest member of their pack tickled his nose.

"'Ro?"

"Hmm…"

"After I talk with Fury, what ya say we all go up ta Canada fer a few days?

"That sounds wonderful. Or maybe Kenya?" She suggested. "The children recently began asking me about their grandmother's homeland."

"Will ya be able ta travel long distance being pregnant? I don't want ya to take the risk, 'Ro."

She bit down on her lower lip and worried it between her teeth. She sighed. "I guess you are right. I should not chance putting this pregnancy at risk."

"The kids got a few weeks fer summer break remainin'. So we can go and be back before Chuck's annual shindig. We can leave as soon as Blue say it's ok fer ya ta travel."

"We will definitely ask him tomorrow when you accompany me to my appointment."

Logan leaned over and rolled her underneath him, dropping tiny kisses all over her face. "Ya know, I didn't think we'll ever have another one, 'Ro. After being told it was highly unlikely, I must say this is the best gift a man could come home too. Yet another reason why I love ya."

Her eyes were soft and shiny with tears as she stared into his wonderful eyes. "I know that it was painful hearing that we would not be able to have that large family we both wanted. But now, here we are, being entrusted with caring for another one." Emotion made her voice even huskier than normal.

"Or two," he replied, kissing her lips. "Or three," he continued.

Ororo grinned. "The more the merrier. With your feral potency, maybe we would have twins again."

"Yeah, if Blue don't screw up again," Logan replied. His hands coasted down her chest, his fingertips fanning her nipples. His hands then moved lower where the backs of his knuckles rubbed over her highly sensitized feminine core, causing a delicious warmth to radiate throughout her entire body.

She knew in that moment that she was lost to the mastery of his hands. He dipped his head and his tongue touched a nipple the same time his thumb sought and found her treasure. Using his free hand, he took her hand and guided it to his manhood, which was hard and straining. After a few moments of torturing each other, he stretched out above her, kneeling between her thighs. He touched his lips to her abdomen, knowing his pup slept securely within the body of the woman he loved more than life itself. She placed her hands on his head in wonder that life had afforded them such happiness. His lips drifted over the cluster of white curls and desire and love flowed through her like a gentle wind. With his hands on her breasts, he lowered his head farther and kissed the velvety petals of her womanhood. His tongue bade them open. He withheld nothing and gave everything.

"I love ya, 'Ro." He rose above her and settled his manhood snugly against her silky warmth.

"And I you," she whispered, just before he entered her body slowly, lovingly.

He possessed her with a fierce passion tempered by love and tenderness. His taut hips rose and fell rhythmically as he plunged deeply but gently. She met every one of his thrusts equally lovingly. Ever attuned to her needs, he withdrew, stroked her petals lightly and then carefully delved in again. She closed about him tightly, snugly, milking him with her inner walls. They gave and responded equally in a passionate physical exchange of love. When the tumult came, they shared it, plunging off the edge of the abyss in each other's arms.

It was a short while later, as they dried each other after a shower graced with another bout of lovemaking, that she said, "You never did tell me about the mission itself."

Logan groaned. "Trust me, 'Ro. Ain't nothin' ta tell." Playfully he smacked her backside as she walked ahead of him into their bedroom. "I just couldn't wait ta get back home, that's all."

She turned to him and took a step towards him. She rested her hands on his chest. "I love you and to be honest, I am happy that you will be home more and not on missions with the Avengers anymore."

He looked at her for a long moment, then bent his head and kissed her softly. "Home is where my heart is, babe. And my home is any where ya and the pups are."

Ororo's smile was radiant. "You are so wonderful. Do you know that?"

In answer, he sealed their lips together, solidifying their commitment to each other. Then, lifting her into his arms, he carried her back to their bed, intent on relishing being back at home for the remainder of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Expertly, he flipped the pancakes in the pan, before moving to place the fried bacon and sausage on the paper towel covered plate he had ready to drain them of excess oil. Preparing this feast of a breakfast for his family was one of the simple things in life he enjoyed immensely…when he had the chance to do so. He had awoken earlier, _4:33am_ to be exact, excitement filling him to the brim. He felt like a kid in a candy store, for lack of a better term, knowing that his pack was going to grow larger. He had then spent a good half hour sitting in the bed he shared with his mate, simply staring at her, relishing everything about her and grinning like a simpleton. He had then gotten dressed in his workout attire, then check on his pups, letting their scents comfort him before he quietly slipped out of the house to partake in his run between their home and the X-Mansion and back again. Returning to his domain, he then took a quick shower, before taking care of the dreaded phone call to Nick Fury.

His call with Fury had gone pretty much how he had expected it too. Fury had objected vigorously to his tendered resignation. Logan was equally ferocious in sticking to his position. While he loved doing the hero thing, he loved his family even more. He would gladly sacrifice his membership in the famed Avengers for his family any day. His position was up not up for debate and in the end, though continuously voicing his displeasure, Nick had had no choice but to grudgingly accept the resignation of one of the best, if not the best, fighters he had ever had the pleasure of working with. However, the Wolverine was a bit pissed that he had also made it clear that he still expected his resignation in writing within forty eight hours. Logan didn't see the necessity of his resignation in writing, but he figured it was something for the anal retentive man needed to feel good.

Once he had shut the highly secured phone off, Logan had breathed a huge sigh of relief, knowing that he was doing the right thing. There was a surprising pang of guilt after he had ended the call, knowing that the surreptitious lifestyle, outside being an X-Man that he enjoyed and loved was now at an end. Then, he thought about his family and all feelings of guilt all but vanished. His family's happiness came before everything and everyone else. His first and only allegiance lied with his Goddess and the children they were entrusted with to love and protect, not Fury, not the Avengers and certainly not the damn government he has never placed any trust or faith in.

It was now a little after 7 o'clock and he smiled as he mentally went over his to-do list for the balance of the day. Accompany 'Ro to her appointment with Dr. Hank McCoy, have a meeting with the Professor, have playtime with his kids, then once they had returned home and put the kids in bed, spend the rest of the evening to pleasing his mate. He grinned, satisfied that his day was dedicated to doing the only thing that he wanted to do for a while, spending an entire day with his family.

As he turned the oven off and pulled the croissants and blueberry muffins out, the corners of his mouth lifted into his trademark crooked smile when he got a whiff of who was about to join him. With sleeping habits that rivaled his, he wasn't surprise that she was the first one up and heading his way.

His smile grew wider as the strong scent of lilacs and honey hit his sensitive nose at the same time a solid figure barreled into him, carefully clutching the doll he had given her last night. "Good morning, daddy."

Logan bent down to scoop his daughter up in his arms, kissing her nose. "Mornin', pumpkin. Ya slept well?"

Rose nodded, while slipping her free arm around his thick neck and inhaling deeply, reacquainting herself with his scent. "Uh huh."

Logan smiled. "Ya wanna help me finish makin' breakfast?"

Rose's tiny brows furrowed into a frown that was an exact copy of his own. She no doubt had his habits and mannerisms, while her brother had those of their mother. "Are you leaving again, daddy? The last time you made us breakfast before you left us."

Yep, he definitely made the right decision to leave that covert lifestyle behind. Her innocent question had reinforced that he had made the right call and dispelled any lingering doubts and guilt he was having. He glanced over to the stove to make sure the burners were turned off before he went to take a seat in the breakfast nook with his little girl on his lap. He turned her so she could face him. "No, princess. I'm not leavin'. I'm stayin' right here wid ya."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm not goin' away ever again, unless Grandpa Charles sends me away to do somethin' fer him."

Rose carefully laid the doll down on the nook's table before wrapping her arms tightly around her father's neck. "I miss you when you leave, daddy."

The trembling and fear he heard in her voice and the faint hint of saline he smelled caused his heart to clench even more. He always knew that when he went away for extended periods of time, it affected his children the most. It affected 'Ro too, but she was somewhat used to it, seeing that they had both lived the same kind of life for many years. Now, Rose's innocently spoken statement told him just how much it affected them. 'Ro had told him that she believed him to be some kind of energy that was necessary for them, because when he was gone, they would sulk around dispiritingly, until he came back. He had all but dismissed it, but now, he had no choice but to realize that she was probably right in her assessment. He hated the fact that he was the cause of his little girl's anxiety and he knew he had to make it right and he had to do it right then and there. It was his job to make her feel secure and it was a job he took quite seriously.

It hurt him to the core to hear those words coming out of his little girl's mouth and seeing the tears forming in her eyes didn't make him feel better either. "I always miss ya too, pumpkin…and yer brother and mom. But daddy isn't goin' ta leave again." He pulled away from her tight hold to gaze into her beautiful gray, blue-rimmed eyes. "Ok?" He reached up and gently wiped the tears that escaped down her smooth café au lait cheeks.

She nodded again. "Ok, daddy. I love you."

It took a significant amount of his willpower for the big bad Wolverine not to succumb to tears right then and there. "I love ya too, princess," he replied gruffly. He cleared his throat. "Now, ya wanna help me before yer mom and brother come down?"

"Sure."

Logan carefully placed her on the floor before standing to his full height. "Ok, Rosie, why don't ya start by settin' the table?"

Rose gave him a bright smile and he replied with a smile of his own. Christ, but he was a sucker for that smile. They worked in silence to finish preparing the breakfast and setting the table. Just as they were finishing up, Ororo and Dave came strolling hand in hand into the kitchen.

Logan's eyes lit up at the beautiful picture his wife and son made. Before he could utter his morning greetings, David came torpedoing into his legs, just as Rose had done earlier. He stooped down to be on eye level with his son. Ruffling his unruly head of white hair, he said, "Mornin' lil man."

"Mornin', daddy. We're gonna play with the kite today, right?"

"Yep. Definitely." He ruffled his hair again, before standing and walking over to properly give his wife her morning greeting. His arms slipped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He took a deep inhale of her unique scent ripened with the scent of their unborn child before kissing her softly on her lips. "Mornin' darlin'. How'd ya sleep?"

"Good morning, my love. I slept very well, thank you," Ororo replied with a twinkle in her eye. He got her message of what was left unsaid. _I slept well, even though you kept me up all night_.

"Come on, take yer seats…breakfast is ready."

The Wolverine reared his head to grunt in approval and contentment as he got caught up in the happiness and serenity that flowed around the room as everyone sat and ate. As he ate, he took the time to enjoy everything that was happening at that moment. The excited chatter of his kids, his mate occasionally lovingly cleaning their messy faces, the compliments given as they ate their fill and the fight for the last piece of sausage. This is the life for me, he mused.

Ororo lay back in her seat when she was done, gently rubbing her belly. She glanced up to see Logan gazing at her, the corners of his sexy and talented mouth lifted in a smile.

He knew exactly what was on her mind. After some discussion last night, they had agreed that breakfast was the perfect time to tell the kids that a new baby was on the way. By the look on her face, he knew it was time to spill the beans.

Clapping her hands, Ororo gained the kids' attention. She gazed at her children in awe before she said. "Sweethearts," she began, her voice thick with emotion, "your father and I have some news for both of you."

"Is daddy leaving again?" David interrupted rather loudly. His eyes swung to Logan's and rapidly filled with tears that didn't go unnoticed by his parents.

Logan quickly reassured the boy. "No. No. I'm not leavin'."

"Are you sure?" David asked, the quiver in his voice evident.

"I'm positive, buddy. I'm not leavin' ya."

"Ok. I thought you were, when mommy said you had news."

Logan glanced at Ororo and she quickly let him know she'll handle it. "No sweetheart," she replied. "That is not what I meant." Seeing that she had both of her children's attention, she delved right in. "What I meant is that in a few months, you both are going to have either a new brother or new sister."

She and Logan watched the kids' faces, before they erupted in a chorus of shouts.

"I take it you both are happy about the news?" Ororo asked smilingly.

"I hope it's a sister," Rose said.

"I want a brother," David retorted, not to be outdone.

"We shall see when it gets here in a few months," 'Ro said rather loudly, to be heard over her screaming kids.

Logan shook his head laughing as he stood. "Alright, pups. Go grab yer things. We're goin' ta spend the day at the mansion."

The two bundles of energy scrambled out of the nook and all but ran upstairs to do their father's bidding.

Ororo stood and walked over to her dearest, wrapping her arms around him from behind, stilling him in the process of picking up the dirty plates. "Hmm…I love you," she whispered.

Logan placed the dishes back on the table before turning in her embrace. He leaned down, kissing her lips gently. Pressing his forehead to hers, he said, "I spoke ta Fury earlier."

She held her breath. "And?"

"I'm no longer an Avenger, but the prick still wants my resignation in writing."

Ororo's deep release of breath told him that she was anxious as to the outcome of his talk with his higher ups. "How do you feel about it?"

"I feel good. Rosie pretty much killed any residual feelings of guilt and doubts I had 'bout it this mornin'."

Ororo withdrew and gazed into his eyes. "Oh? How did she do that?"

"Talkin' ta her made me see just how much my absence affected them," Logan stepped away from her. "Christ, 'Ro, she had me ready ta cry."

"She is very wise for her age and she loves you very much," 'Ro replied, following him and rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"I know. That's why this decision was the best one. I need ta be 'round them, as much as they need ta be 'round me," he replied turning around to embrace her again.

"So you believe me when I say you are the life force of this family?"

"Yep. Totally," he replied before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. A satisfied growl rumbled in his throat as his mouth worked its way on hers. Their mouths opened greedily, seeking to appease each other. His tongue plunged deeply into the soft recess of hers to thoroughly explore. Ororo purred with contentment and drew her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her body closer to his.

Knowing the propensity for them to get carried away with their passions, Logan broke the kiss. Heaving in breaths, he rasped, "Ya ready fer us ta see, Blue?"

"Yes. I am very happy you are going to be around more to enjoy this with me."

"Me too, darlin'. Me too. Why don't ya go check on the terrible twosome and get ready ta go while I clean up."

Ororo gave him an impish smile in answer, making him groan. "Deal, mountain man. Fifteen minutes?"

He nodded, watching the seductive sway of her hips as she turned and left the room. He adjusted himself in his jeans and went about cleaning up the remnants of their breakfast, relishing in the feelings of love and happiness…and his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

An hour later, Logan quickly stuffed his children's loaded backpacks and various toys into the trunk of 'Ro's Jeep Renegade, before ushering the little ones into the back of the vehicle, carefully buckling them into their respective booster seats. Firmly closing the door after buckling in his son, he walked over to stand by the passenger side door, patiently awaiting his wife's emergence from their home.

A few minutes later, Ororo emerged, carrying a tote stuffed to the brim with Goddess knows what. Logan's mouth fell open at the vision seemingly floating towards him with a radiant smile fixed on her gorgeous face. Wearing a flowing navy blue print maxi dress, with casual thong sandals, she sauntered up to him, reaching out to close his mouth. "You are in danger of catching flies, my love," she said smilingly, gently pressing her lips to his.

"All yer fault," he rumbled. "Ya're too damn sexy fer yer own good."

She winked at him. "Only for you." She said sweetly, then, "Are we all set?"

"Yep," he replied, opening the passenger door for her to get into the vehicle. Once she was in, he closed the door shut then looped around to the driver's side and buckled up.

As she settled herself into a comfortable position and fastened her safety belt, Logan watched her with bright eyes laced with adoration. She gave him a loving smile in return as the seat belt buckle clicked loudly. Ororo turned around to look at her children, who were suspiciously quiet, only to realize that their full attention was dedicated to their iPads. Smirking and gentle shaking her head, she turned to Logan, "Let us get going, my love."

Winking at her, he wrapped an arm around the headrest of her seat and looked out the back window, as he shifted the vehicle into reverse. Shifting the gear stick into drive, the vehicle pulled out of the driveway, up Goddess Drive then onto Graymalkin Lane.

Less than ten minutes later, they arrived at the entrance gate of the mansion. Logan keyed in the security code that was specifically his, as additional security measures demanded he inserted his palm into the scanner to read his fingerprints and assure security that it was indeed him and not an outsider bent on causing trouble. The gate automatically opened and he drove the vehicle the rest of the way in.

Parking in the spot designated his in the extensive parking lot Xavier had created two years ago, he turned to his mate and grinned. He had barely parked the car when the kids forgot all about their gadgets and let out ear piercing squeals, excited to be at the mansion. Logan winced at the noise. Ororo gave him an apologetic smile and patted his jean-clad thigh in comfort before unbuckling her safety belt and stepping out of the jeep and gathering up her tote. She opened the back door and smiled at her children before moving to free Rose, as Logan unfastened David.

Once freed, the children didn't even wait for their parents before bolting towards the mansion's entrance, their iPads in tow. Ororo simply shook her head while calling out for them to be careful. She turned to her husband who had walked over to stand next to her. "Imagine in a few months, we are going to have another one to keep us on our toes."

Logan turned to her, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Her arms found their way to knot around his neck before he lowered his head to nuzzle her neck. "The more the merrier, darlin'.

"Easy for you to say, tough guy." She sighed as his mouth closed over hers, his tongue seeking out and stroking every spot in her mouth.

As usual, it didn't take long for Ororo to feel the oh so familiar heat pooling in her center. Logan's smirk against her lips lets her know that he's aware of her bodily responses. He grounded his hips against hers in response, causing her to release a moan. His rumbling growl lets her know that his need for her was quickly taking over. He pulled her even closer, molding her body to his frame and maneuvered them so that her back was plastered up against the back door of the vehicle.

He was about to hike her dress up, when a loud voice called out, "Get a room, you two." Good ole One-Eye and Red.

"Goddess! I forgot where we were," Ororo muttered against Logan's lips.

Logan smirked and turned to the direction of the duo. "Green ain't a good color on ya, Slim."

Jean giggled as she and her husband walked hand in hand, coming from the direction of the boathouse that was their home. Jean immediately went over to Ororo and kissed her on the cheek, before repeating the action on Logan.

"Good morning, Jean, Scott. How are you two this morning?" Ororo asked, her voice still laden with a sliver of desire. She looked around for her niece and nephew but they were nowhere to be seen. "Where are Nathan and Rachel?"

Jean's face quickly turned as red as her hair. "Uh…they had a sleepover last night at the mansion." _Scott and I wanted some mommy and daddy time. We're thinking about another one,_ she added telepathically.

Ororo grinned. _Good, I am going to need some pregnant company for this one,_ she shot back.

"Good morning, 'Roro," Scott replied, interrupting the ladies' telepathic conversation. He leaned over to press a kiss to his sister's cheek as his wife had done moments ago. Logan growled softly, but there wasn't any bite behind it.

Scott rolled his eyes and moved to help Logan who had opened the jeep's back to remove the packed items. "How was the mission?" He murmured.

"A damn waste of time and resources," Logan grunted, slamming the trunk's door closed.

"Bummer," Scott muttered. "But, I'm glad you're back."

Three sets of eyes leveled the long time X-Men first in command. Scott had the grace to blush at the unwanted attention.

"Are you alright, dear brother?" Ororo inquired, attempting to suppress the laughter that wanted to burst free.

"Damn, Scooter, I didn't know ya cared. This the part where we kiss?"

"In your dreams, Wolverine. I rather have my lips press to a certain sexy redhead."

Logan grinned. "Yeah, ya ain't my type either. That stunning wind rider over there is where my lips love ta be planted on."

Ororo and Jean watched their men bicker playfully. Both were happy that these two had long ago buried the hatchet and were civil towards each other. They both rather bear witness to the good-natured rivalry that had now replaced the unnecessary and undeniable animosity that had existed between the two for as long as anyone could remember. Ororo and Jean smiled at their respective spouses, linked their arms together and began walking towards the mansion.

"Where are the kids?" Jean asked.

"They are inside, more than likely conning their grandfather into buying them something."

Jean giggled. "It's so easy for them to do it. I believe Nathan is getting a new scooter and Rachel is getting a new iPad."

"I think he enjoys indulging his grandchildren."

Jean nods in agreement. "I wonder if he'll buy Rachel those diamond studs I saw in the Bloomingdale's catalogue."

Ororo laughed. "You are terrible Jean."

While the ladies carried on with their tête-à-tête, Logan and Scott walked behind them, having their own crack at dialogue.

"I need your input on some changes I have been thinking about making to the team." Scott's ruby quartz covered eyes glance at his feral teammate, gauging his reaction to his news.

"Yeah? What kind of changes?"

"I want to add a third team…a special operations team in addition to the Alpha and Omega teams."

Logan stopped and looked at Scott, his brows furrowing. "What'cha mean?"

"The world's changing Logan and with those changes, come more dangerous and intelligent enemies. I want us to be prepared for any eventuality. I think the addition of this team will serve us well…headed by you of course."

Logan's eyes widened, not expecting to hear that last bit. He didn't know that the Boy Scout held him in such high regard so that he would want to let him head a part of the X-Men. "What kind of special operation forces ya got in mind, Scooter?"

"Psyops, counter-terrorism, unconventional warfare," Scott answered without hesitation.

Logan grunted in agreement. "It's goin' ta be hard convincin' Chuck."

"I know," Scott sighed. "That's why I need your help with this. You're more than the logical choice to head that team. You have the most experience in special operations and combat and I'm sure you more than anyone else can convince Xavier of the importance of having such a team.

"I see where ya're comin' from, Slim and frankly, I think it's a damn good idea." Logan was still a bit shocked and to be honest, honored that Scott seemed to have faith in him and his abilities and had chosen him to head this special ops team they hope Xavier would agree too. "Thanks fer the vote of confidence."

"Regardless of our history Logan, I've always respected your capabilities," Scott replied.

Logan grunted, satisfied. "Tell me when ya want ta go ta Charlie with this."

"Will do. Thanks, Logan."

The two men cut their conversation off as they walked up the steps to the mansion's entrance, where their wives waited.

Jean held out her hand to Scott as he approached her. "Come on, Scott. Let's go check on our little monsters." She then turned to Ororo, her eyebrows shooting up. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes Dr. Grey-Summers," Ororo sighed. "I shall see you and Dr. McCoy in about an hour."

Jean grinned, happy that her surrogate sister was expecting another after trying for so long. Scott handed the bags he was helping to carry over to Logan before taking his wife's offered hand.

When Jean and Scott were out of earshot, Ororo turned to her love. "You and Scott were in deep conversation…" she began.

Logan laughed, stepping inside and closing the door. "I'll tell ya 'bout it, later." He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Right now, I'm goin' ta look fer the rugrats, give them their bags and then I need ta see Chuck."

She nodded. "Alright, love. I am going to visit with Rogue and Betsy. I shall see you for my appointment."

He placed the bags on the floor, before sweeping her into his arms. "Wouldn't miss it fer the world, 'Ro," he muttered, softly planting kisses on the side of her neck and enjoying the sweetness roiling off of her.

She heard herself half-whimper, half-sigh. "You know if you keep this up, we shall get nothing done today."

"I don't have any problems with that," he mumbled just before catching her lips with his, as more wonderful kissing followed. Finally, Logan raised his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Let me go before we give everyone a free show."

Ororo giggled, swaying in his arms. Her eyes had darkened to an even deeper shade of blue, as she found herself caught up in the desire he so easily stirred inside her. "Do you promise to pick up where we left off later?"

He groaned and then grinned when he remembered that she was at her most sexual while pregnant. "Deal, darlin'."

He backed away from her, bending to retrieve the bags. He leaned over to drop a quick peck on her lips, but their softness beckoned him and before he knew it, he is fusing her mouth with his, sipping and sucking. Somehow, he found the willpower to withdraw from her tempting mouth. "We're definitely goin' ta continue this later," he voiced gruffly, winking at her.

Ororo gave him a hungry look in return before turning to walk away. Wolverine quickly smacked her behind before she can escape, grinning wolfishly at her when she turned around with mock indignation. She simply shook her head, turned and sashayed down the hall. His eyes were glued to the erotic sway of her generous hips as she moved further away from him. Definitely goin' ta finish what we started later, he mused silently, as he took a deep whiff to gather the scents of his pups to follow their whirlwind trails.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Triplets!

Ororo was still disbelieving of the news Hank had given her and Logan earlier in the day. When the good natured furry doctor had relayed to them that she was pregnant with triplets, she had nearly fell out of the hospital bed. She was that shocked…numbed at the news. She had then demanded to know if this was Hank's idea of a joke and when she was assured that it was not, she had commanded that Hank and even Jean reexamine her three additional times. Yet, still she remained unconvinced.

She had only chose to believe that she was in fact pregnant with triplets when Logan had substantiated the news. She trusted Logan and his heightened senses, as they had never failed them. So, when he claimed that his enhance hearing enabled him to pick up three distinct heartbeats inside of her, she knew she had no choice but to accept the fact that she was going to have three babies…all at once!

She had then succumbed to tears as nature wept happy tears with her in response to its mistress' joy. Logan had stood there with his chest puffed out and continuously grinning like a Cheshire cat and his inner beast had howled in merriment and arrogance at the news, as they listened to Hank's medical spiel for how this was even possible. According to the good doctor, feral men were extremely potent reproductively and there was a high probability that an alpha's mate would be able to carry multiple pups in any one pregnancy. Hank had even referred to the fact that she had already given birth to twins and even his own wife Tessa delivering two sets of twins already. Logan had then cornered Hank, demanding of the doctor his absolute certainty that Ororo was indeed pregnant with triplets, after having reminded Hank of his screw up, or what Logan deemed a screw up, in predicting one child during Ororo's first pregnancy.

They had left the medlab with Logan threatening many forms of death to Hank should he screw up again and with both Hank's and Jean's assurances that they were indeed going to be welcoming three additional ones to their family. Ororo was also given strict instructions to reduce the usage of her powers and to immediately contact them if she felt the slightest pain or anything out of the ordinary course of pregnancy should happen. Ororo had simply laughed at her husband's antics, knowing that he was just as excited and eager as her and had given Jean and Hank her word that she would be careful and seek medical attention immediately should the need arise.

Even now, as she emerged from her cherished greenhouse where she had been busy securing the Brymer's thunia and the Persian shield Logan had brought back from Myanmar for her, to stand on the deck and watch Logan play with Rose and David in their backyard, she was still wary, having pinched herself at least fifty times already to make sure that this was real. When she had discovered that she was pregnant again, she was beyond content, albeit scared, knowing that her most fervent wish had been granted after years of believing that more children was not in the cards for them. When her pregnancy was confirmed, she was happy and quite satisfied knowing that one more addition to their family was imminent. But now, after learning that three additions were imminent, Ororo couldn't help but thank the Goddess for raining blessings on them.

Ororo looked down at her still flat tummy. It wouldn't be flat for much longer, she thought smilingly. She ran a loving hand over it, marveling once again at how much her life had come full circle after suffering much tragedy. She smiled remembering her first pregnancy. She and Logan were told to expect one at first, but were they surprised when her darling Rosie had made her unexpected appearance. She laughed heartily thinking that maybe this time around, there could possibly be another surprise waiting to make his or her arrival. Who would have thought that she and her polar opposite, the Wolverine, would have settled down together, marry and have kids? She smiled at the mere thought.

As she gazed at her son and daughter squealing and running from their playfully growling father, her chest filled with so much love that she swore it would burst right then and there. Then she turned her gaze to her husband and she felt that constant flame burning brighter and stronger as it had been from the beginning. Logan chose that exact moment to stop playing with the kids and glance at her, noticing the look of utter concentration on her face. "Ya ok, babe?" He called out.

She was so caught up in her happy thoughts that she didn't hear her husband nor noticed him and the kids were making their way to her, until they were standing directly in front of her.

"Ya ok, darlin'?" Logan asked again, his brows creased.

"I am fine, my love," she answered brightly. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her children's foreheads. "You two run along and clean up. Dinner should be ready in five minutes."

She watched the two bundles of energy ran into the house to carry out her request, before turning back to Logan. Before she could get a word out, he swooped down and fused her lips with his, needing to taste her sweetness and needing the sustenance only she can give. Ororo reached around and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer, rubbing her middle against his.

He emitted a low growl at her friskiness. Damn, he loved when she was pregnant. She was one incredibly sexually charged pregnant woman and if he wasn't careful, the Wolverine was bound to make an appearance. He took several deep calming breaths to get back his equilibrium. He then placed his broad hands protectively over her stomach and gazed at her in awe. He too was still feeling the remnants of shock at the thought that she was carrying three more pups.

At times like these, he still couldn't believe how he, the once commitment phobic loner, had simply let go and succumb to the depth of love he held for the weather witch. He still couldn't believe that she had reciprocated his feelings and had irrevocably changed his life for the better. Giving into what he felt for her was the best thing he could have ever done, because here he was, with a wonderful life and loving family and more on the way. Not to say that their life together was perfect. A perfect life was far from it. They fought and bickered like all married couples over mundane and important things. Hell! He even remembered a few times he had ended up in the doghouse. But their squabbles never lasted long, as they always remembered what and who kept them together.

"I still can't believe it, 'Ro," he rasped.

She grinned. "Me neither. I am so happy."

He pulled her tighter against him, his mouth moving wildly over hers now and his hands were roaming all over her. Ororo still had enough of her wits about her to know that now was the time for her to break the embrace, else risk him taking her right then and there on the deck.

"Ok mountain man," she murmured breathlessly. "We can finish this up later."

He grumbled something incoherently as his lips traveled to the delicate flesh of her neck. "I want you. I did promise ya this mornin' that we'll pick up where we left off."

Ororo grinned, remembering their heated embraces in the mansion's entryway earlier in the day. "You can have me later, but we have to get dinner ready."

He sighed heavily before withdrawing from her. "Alright. Come on let's go feed the rugrats." He extended his hand to her. "There's somethin' else I wanna talk ta ya about later."

Her hand closed around his and he led her into the kitchen. "Your conversation with Scott," she said matter-of-factly.

He pulled her inside the kitchen before closing the door. As whenever he entered their home, he did his customary release of his senses to get a handle on what's going on inside. Hearing his kids' antics upstairs and inhaling their scents put him at ease…if only for a few minutes.

Turning to her, he said, "How'd ya guess?"

"You two were involved in a rather intense conversation earlier. Of course you would tell your loving wife about it." She calmly washed her hands with a miniature raincloud of her creation over the sink, glancing at him. Waving her hands gently, she dispersed the cloud before drying her hands and then grabbing a couple of potholders to remove the lasagna from the oven and placing it on the island counter.

Logan, taking that as his queue to help, moved to begin setting the table. His conversation with Scott and his decision to take up the fearless leader on his offer to head the special ops team of the X-Men was the other thing that had weighed on him throughout the day. He had no doubts that this was a good direction for the team to head into, a path that he thought was long overdue.

His doubts lied in convincing Charles and of course Ororo. Charles, he believe will be the easier of the two to convince and eventually he'll see reason and the benefits of expanding the team in such a way and will more than likely agree to the plan. But Ororo…damn! It was going to take a miracle, a prayer and all the hope and faith in the world to convince her. Especially coming right on the heels of him walking away from doing the same thing with the Avengers.

She wasn't going to like it one bit…that much he knew. His reasons for quitting the Avengers all amounted to one thing…his family. But now, here he was about to go back to the same lifestyle, no less than twenty four hours before resigning. Even if it was going to be with the X-Men, he knew she would more than likely not sign off on it. Add to that mix that she had made it clear that she needed him with her to enjoy this pregnancy and he had told her he needed to be around to watch Rosie and Dave grow up…yep, he could only imagine the furor with which she was going to respond. She was going to be royally pissed and he just hope that she didn't voice her displeasure with electrocution.

He could always use the argument that this was for the X-Men, his main team…the extension of his family and for the safeguarding of their children's and the other X-children's future. But he knew that argument had as much luck as flying as pigs did.

Logan nervously rubbed the back of his neck, all the while gazing at her.

Ororo was taking cartons of orange juice and lemonade out of the refrigerator when she felt his uneasiness. She bumped the refrigerator door closed with her hip and place the items on the table and gave him her undivided attention. Her blue gaze narrowed and her brows slowly inched together in a scowl. She knew him well enough to know his nervous gestures. Something was definitely going on. "James?"

Shit! Official name…he knew that he better start talking. "Ya see…uh…"

"See what? What are you not telling me?"

"Well, ya see, Scooter and I were talkin'," he began, monitoring her reactions. "We were talkin' 'bout creatin' a new…" Logan breathed a huge sigh of relief when his kids pranced into the kitchen, demanding their parents' attention.

Wordlessly he thanked his kids for buying him some time in relaying the news to her. He rushed out of the kitchen under the guise of cleaning up, leaving Ororo to finish up with preparing the table with their dinner. When he reentered the room, the kids were already seated and he went to help her into her chair before taking his seat at the head of the table.

Ororo thanked him with a curt nod and gave him a look that clearly said that they will be continuing their conversation later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Logan grimaced as thoughts of his looming conversation with 'Ro dominated his mind. After dinner, she had taken the twins upstairs to clean them up and get them ready for bed, while he cleaned up the remnants of their meal and did his customary security check of the premises. He had purposefully taken his sweet time doing his chores, putting off the inevitable for as long as possible. Christ! But he had gone and done it….gone and gotten himself into a conundrum. Here he was agreeing to head the special ops division of the X-Men, and the ink hadn't even been dried on his resignation from the Avengers.

Ororo's constant piercing looks during dinner and her tense posture, not to mention the anxiety rolling off of her, all told him that come hell or high water, they would be talking tonight. He knew she was smart enough to figure out that something was going on. Her calling him by his birth name was proof positive of that. He was smart enough to know that her reaction to what he and Scott had discussed was not going to be a good one. He hoped that Westchester was prepared for some dangerous storms tonight.

He sighed as he took a seat on the steps of the deck outside the kitchen. He lit up his second cheroot of the night and took a long pull. The nicotine didn't bring him its usual comfort and he doubted he'll find any this night, especially with his insides currently tied up in knots. For the first time for the day, he acknowledged the second thoughts he was having about taking Scooter up on his offer. Logan willingly admitted that his decision was a reflex one. It wasn't every day that the fearless leader of the X-Men entrusted such an enormous responsibility to any one member of the team…most especially to him, the Wolverine and above all given their turbulent history.

Without much thought, he had readily agreed to Cyclops' new vision for the X-Men and now that he had time to think about it, he realized that it should have been a decision best made after much discussion between the team as a whole and the Professor. But most importantly, it should have been a decision best made after discussion between Logan and Ororo, husband and wife…not Storm the second in command and Wolverine. Ororo was definitely going to blow a gasket…and she had every right.

He took the now burnt out cigar out of his mouth and fiddled with it. He sighed and thought about Ororo, putting himself in her place as his spouse. His off the cuff decision was unfair to her, not to mention his kids. When he was with the Avengers, he did his kids and wife a terrible disservice by placing working for a thankless government before them. He had promised them that all that was going to change, now that he was no longer part of the superhero group. However, he had already broken that promise by agreeing to Cyclops' plan without much thought and rationale.

Ororo of all people didn't deserve him making decisions without her, especially decisions that could and most like would have dire consequences, not only for the X-Men but for their family. Cyke was right about one thing, the world was changing and becoming more dangerous with the rise of more intelligent enemies. Even though the X-Men were on the back burner due to the many superhero teams currently saving the world, it didn't mean that they should sit back and wait for their enemies to come to them. They had to be prepared for any and all possibility. More so now than ever because they all had families to protect.

Yet, on the other side of the _change_ equation was his life, his family. His life was changing too…had changed. He no longer had the luxury to give into his wanderlust thirst and come and go as he pleased. He had responsibilities to the school as a teacher and trainer and he had responsibilities to his family as their pack leader. He and 'Ro were adding to their pack, which in itself was a huge change to their current way of life. Additionally, they had to continue to provide for and love their twins as they grew up. Shouldn't those responsibilities take precedence over any and all things? He immediately knew the answer to that question. Yes, his family was the most important thing to him and he would go through hell to protect them and provide for them whatever they needed.

So, did that mean he was willing to risk the same things he did when he was an Avenger to be the X-Men Special Ops unit leader? Again, the answer was immediately forthcoming. Hell no! While he agreed that the special operations unit of the team was needed and necessary, he also knew without a shadow of a doubt that his family's dependence on him took precedence over everything…even the X-Men, something he had proven with his departure from the Avengers and had no qualms about proving again.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was one way out of this conundrum. Logan sighed, knowing what his decision was already made for him.

"Are you ready to let me know what is bothering you?"

Logan's head swung around at the sound of Ororo's husky voice. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even smell her heavenly scent as she approached. She walked over to where he sat and took a seat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm instinctively and immediately went around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. They sat in silence for a while, with him thinking of the best way to broach the subject and she giving him time to gather his thoughts.

"Me and Cyclops had a talk earlier," he began, clearing his throat of the roughness that gathered there out of nowhere. "We talked about expanding the team."

"In what way?"

"He thinks…" He paused, withdrawing his arm from around her and turning so that she had no choice but to look up at him. "Actually…ya see…Scooter came up with the idea and I think it's a good one."

Ororo jerked her head up off his shoulder and leveled him with a challenging stare. Her eyes were narrowed and her brows were knitted together into a fearsome frown.

Logan grimaced. That look from her meant it was time to spit it out. "We want ta create a special operations division as part of the overall team. And he asked me ta head that unit."

Nervously, he gauged her reaction as he held her blue gaze. Her face registered blank, refusing to give him an inkling of what she was feeling and thinking. Out of desperation, he took a subtle whiff to see if he could assess her by her scents. Nothing on that front either. He began to panic at her lack of reaction and lowered his eyes under the weight of her heavy glare.

A minute later, Ororo slowly stood, rushing air through her lips. She turned and began to walk back towards the door.

"'Ro? Darlin'?" His words stopped her in her tracks, but she didn't turn around to acknowledge him. "Baby, say something."

"What is there for me to say, Logan?" She burst out, the emotions she attempted to suppress coming to the forefront. "You just cannot seem to get enough of the thrill being a superhero mutant gives you. You have a family who needs you, but yet you go and make rash decisions without consulting me first."

"Baby…I…"

Ororo spun around, her eyes flashing with righteous anger. Lightning streaked across the night sky, letting him know that she was in full Goddess mode…full angry Goddess mode to be exact. "Your damn impulsive decisions affects every single one of us in this household, Logan. Yet, you continue to make them. Do you not care about us? About our feelings?"

Logan's soft growl carried a hint of vulnerability. The Wolverine didn't like hearing he didn't give a damn about his family. "That's not fair, 'Ro," his voice was hoarse with his attempts to keep his bestial half at bay. "That's not fair at all."

"I cannot afford to be fair right now!" She railed, "I am trying to make you see that here is where you are needed most. Here is where you should be dedicating your time. Not to some damn team Scott thought of on a whim!" She glanced down at her still flat stomach, rubbing it softly.

Logan panicked at her action, immediately fearing the worse. He rushed to where she was standing, reaching for her. "Darlin', ya ok?"

Ororo squirmed out of his grasp. She didn't want to be touched by him right now, knowing that she would give up this fight should she succumb to his touch. "No, I am not ok. I am mad as hell at you right now, Logan." Her nose flared dangerously as she got more worked up. "Goddess! You just finished telling Nick Fury to take a flying leap and because Scott has chosen you to head a new part of the team, you jumped at the chance? What is wrong with you? And my brother will be getting a piece of my mind too!" Thunder rumbled menacingly in the distance, effectively punctuating her feelings on the subject.

Maybe it was the hormones that was turning her into the raving lunatic she felt she was turning into on account of this exasperating man whom she loved more than life itself, but she didn't care. She was fighting for their future. She took several deep calming cleansing breaths to quell her anger.

"Baby, give me a chance ta explain," he whined.

"To explain what?" She shot back.

"My decision."

She lifted pale eyebrows as she scoffed, "Oh, so now you want to discuss your decision?"

"Dammit, 'Ro! Gimme a chance ta explain!" He huffed, assuaging his own rising temper. He expected her to be angry, but not unreasonable.

"Fine. Explain." Impatiently, she tapped her right foot and glared hot angry fire at him.

Logan raked frustrated fingers through his thick locks. "I'm tryin' ta be rational about this."

Ororo barked a short mirthless laugh. "Rational? What is rational about you wanting to continue the work you swore to me last night was not the life for you anymore?"

"Christ! There's no reasonin' with ya," he muttered. Then suddenly, he got a whiff of something. Something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Ororo was afraid. Try as she might to hide it, the slight stench of fear was unmistakable. He never wanted his 'Ro to feel that particular emotion, especially in her current pregnant state. It was time to put her fears to rest. His eyes darkened and took on a dangerous glint, as the Wolverine rose to the surface.

He slowly made his way over to where she was standing, hands on her hips…sexy as hell in all her ire. He grinned ferally. "Yer gonna listen' ta me, Ororo N'Dare Munroe Howlett and yer gonna listen ta me real good."

However, before he could utter another word, she turned in a huff, marching towards the door, all but ripping it off its hinges. "I do not have to listen to this," she stated angrily. "It is apparent that your mind is already made up." Thunder and lightning followed her dramatic exit.

Logan watched her retreat in stunned silence, wondering what the hell just happened. Dammit! His decision wasn't what she thought it was and if she thought that she was getting away from him without hearing his side, she had another thing coming. Growling lowly, he followed her with purposeful strides.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh no ya don't," Wolverine growled, hot behind her heels. She moved fast, but he moved faster with the blinding speed he was famous for. He waylaid her just below the staircase leading up to the second floor. They faced each other like opponents, breathing heavily, their eyes never wavering from each other. Her brilliant cobalt eyes literally spat fire at him and he was strangely reminded of one of the many reasons he loved her.

It took a supreme effort for him to hold in his grin. "Is this what we've come ta, darlin'? Since when do either of us run from a hard discussion?"

Ororo knew he was right. Neither of them had ever back down from a difficult conversation. The strength to face each other and deal with their problems, no matter how hard they may be was one of the many things that made their marriage strong. But she was running on fear. Her fear for his life was always uppermost in her mind whenever he would go away on one a dangerous missions. She knew he loved what he did and she did her best not to stand in his way, but that that didn't stop her from worrying about him. She knew that her fear was irrational because the man was virtually indestructible. But, stranger things have happened and they have both lived a life where strange things happening were the norm. Her greatest fear was losing the life they have both carefully and lovingly built together. She didn't know how she would cope in a world where he was no longer around. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Actually, my decision is not what ya think," he rushed out.

At his surprising words, Ororo continued to spear him with a penetrating stare, one much like the ones he was well known for.

"I've been thinkin'…" He said, measuring his words carefully. "While I agree with Cyke and felt good that he asked me ta be the head of that unit, I know I can't put ya and the kids through that."

Her shoulders slumped as the tension that had gripped her ebbed its way out of her body. "So you are telling me you went ahead and accepted Scott's offer without so much as you both bringing it up with the team and Charles?"

Logan turned away from her intense scrutiny and his silence was her answer. "So what changed your mind?"

He closed the small gap between them, peering at her through hooded eyes as his body brushed up against hers. He opened his arms for her to come to him. "My family." She walked into the secured warmth of his embrace and collapsed into him. "I made an impulse decision this mornin', baby…one without talkin' ta ya first. I realize that was a mistake. I had a knee jerk reaction and went ahead and said yes before really thinkin' 'bout it and talkin' ta ya 'bout it."

"So it is safe to say you are going to reject Scott's offer?" She murmured, resting her forehead against his chest, her arms encircling his waist.

"Well…"

Ororo jerked her head up and frowned at him. "Well, what?"

"I was thinkin' that it's best that I train the next generation fer this unit….work from the sidelines so ta speak."

"What about going away on missions?" She asked snappishly.

"Only when absolutely necessary and there's no other option. I'll be like the cavalry." Logan leaned down and pecked her pursed lips. "What ya thinkin'?"

She sighed and extricated herself from his arms. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I was afraid."

Logan scowled. The aroma wafting off of her was indicative of her fear. He absolutely hated it. Catching her under the knees with one arm, while holding her close with the other, he took the stairs two at a time to their suite. He didn't break his stride as he kicked their bedroom door closed and made his way over to the fireplace to take a seat on the sofa. He situated her to rest comfortably on his lap. He placed light kisses over her collarbone and the hollow of her throat and began purring, attempting to soothe her fears.

Ororo couldn't contain the highly charged emotions warring inside of her anymore and she buried her face into his shirt and succumbed to the tears that had threatened to fall since they began their discussion earlier. Logan didn't dare say anything as she sobbed. He simply held onto her, lovingly stroking her hair as he waited for her to regain some measure of control.

Once her tears were spent, Ororo wrapped her arms around him even tighter, clinging to him, relishing the feel of his strong and warm body and its usual offering of security.

Breaking the silence, Logan said, "Tell me why ya were afraid."

He heard her heart hammering in her chest as she relayed her fear to him. "I was afraid that you thought that you had made a mistake leaving the Avengers and was going to use this opportunity to substitute for that void. I know that our work in this world is vital and would not stop any time soon, but I also know that our family is and should be our top priority. I need you here Logan…the kids need you here. I was afraid that the children and I do not offer enough excitement for you." She sniffled before continuing, "I cannot lose you, Logan. Our children cannot lose you. I fear that one day you will go on a mission and never come back to us."

Logan was floored. What the…? How could she ever think that? He closed his eyes hearing the panic so evident in her voice as she poured out her ultimate fears to him. Again, he was reminded that he was needed here, with his family more than anywhere else. He pressed a reassuring kiss to her temple, then to her cheek and forehead. "Christ, 'Ro. I had no idea ya thought that." He turned her around so that she was now straddling him. "Baby, don't ya ever think that. The kids and ya are my world. I love ya all so damn much. I'll admit that the thrill from being a superhero is a nice feeling, but lovin' ya and the kids is the greatest feeling fer me. Ya guys are more than enough excitement fer me. Hell, I'm lucky ta have this healin' factor, else I probably would have already died from all the excitement ya give me."

Her low chuckle comforted him a little. She looked up at him meekly and voiced quietly, "I just do not want to lose what we have, Logan. We have fought too long and hard to have all that we do."

Logan sighed deeply. "I know ya worry 'bout me, 'Ro, as I worry 'bout ya. And I know I have ta do my part ta see ta my family's safety and wellbeing. So that means being here fer ya and our rugrats."

"So, no more off to save the world for long stretches of time?"

"Only if absolutely necessary or Chuck wants me ta do somethin' fer him."

She leaned in and nuzzled the column of his throat, inhaling his macho fragrance. "Good because we are going to have our hands even fuller in a few months."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, darlin'," he rumbled. "So, we're good?"

"Yes, we are good."

Neither spoke nor moved for minutes, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies and the sounds of the night. Breaking the silence, Ororo said, "Having a special operations division as part of the overall team is not a bad idea. Our enemies are getting smarter and so must we. But you do realize that Charles will balk at the idea, right?"

He hid his surprise at her endorsement. "Yeah," he said on a gust of air through his teeth. "But I think once we talk ta him 'bout the necessities and pros of having the unit, I think he'll go fer it…fer the betterment of the team."

She fell silent for a few seconds before lifting her head from its resting place, to gaze at him. She said on a whisper, knowing that he could hear her. "Logan, I love you so much. After all we have gone through to get to this point, I just do not want to let go of it. We have had so much against us and still do, but I know we can and will handle it together. I want us to both be there for all the major milestones in our children's lives."

Logan grabbed her by her ass and hauled her closer to him. "I don't have any intention of throwin' what we got away. I've spent all my life longin' and searchin' fer the happiness you've given ta me, 'Ro, and I ain't about to give that up fer nothing." He encouraged her to lean back a bit and he reached down, cradling her stomach where his three pups temporarily rested. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then growled softly, "Besides, I got too much ta live fer. Right here in this home."

Their eyes met and locked. They both refused to stop the steady flow of intense emotions between them. They allowed themselves the wonderment of basking in the glow of their love for each other. Ororo saw mirrored in his eyes, the same hunger she felt and she shivered knowing that it was all for her.

She squirmed against him some, so that her crotch glided over his jeans covered erection. Logan groaned. Extricating herself from his hold and sliding off of his lap, she tossed him a sultry smile and began undressing. Logan's blood boiled and the Wolverine howled at the beautiful sight of its mate. "Do you intend to fulfill your promise for us to pick up where we left off this morning?" She whispered throatily.

Logan growled as he shot up from the sofa and allowed his sexy siren to lure him to their bed. She didn't have to ask him twice.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Here's to wishing all of you a very Merry Christmas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It took quite a bit of convincing, but eventually and reluctantly, Professor Xavier agreed to the team expanding to include the special operations division. After much back and forth, six divisions, with the option of more to come, were created and the senior X-Men were given their assignments. With everyone now on board, no time was wasted in commencing their training. The instructors, Wolverine, Cyclops, Beast and Gambit all were in charge of different aspects of the division. Beast was literally frothing at the mouth when he was told he'll be leading the division well versed in chemical and biological warfare. Wolverine had the unsavory task of leading the high-value/man hunting and hostage rescue division. Gambit was the likely choice to head the covert ops division and Cyclops became the head of the mobility action and direct action divisions. Each division head were teamed up with other X-Men members as their assistants so to speak.

Although all of the senior X-Women were more than qualified to head divisions themselves, they all opted not to, instead deciding that they had their plates full being full time mothers and would rather stick to those jobs. For the time being, they would leave these new facets of the team to the men. It took quite a few months, hard work and grit to get everything up and running to the point where everyone was satisfied and they in the end, all felt as if this was a new chapter in the history of the legendary X-Men.

By that time, the Christmas season was in full swing, with the holiday only four days away and Ororo was well into her seventh month of pregnancy. Although this pregnancy was not difficult by any means, it still kicked her ass. She had gained a considerable amount of weight and she was more emotional this time around, an aspect of her gestation that brought the Westchester area a mixed bag of weather patterns. Logan had his hands full tending to her needs and keeping her stable as well as helping out with the kids and maintaining their home.

Although he loved his domesticated life and wouldn't trade it for the world, he couldn't help but salivate for the end of this pregnancy for the simple fact of the harsh toll it was having on his beloved. She was easily aggravated and short-tempered and he had been on the receiving end of a few lightning bolts. But this wasn't what tore at his insides. What upset him about this pregnancy were her constant insecurities about his love for and devotion to her. She had gotten it into her beautiful head that she was now unattractive to him and he didn't love her anymore, all because she had put on a few extra pounds. It was a constant struggle and took supreme effort on his part to convince her that she was still the most beautiful woman on the face of the Earth and there was no other and could be no other for him. Even Dave and Rosie were perceptive enough to know what was going on and had known exactly what to do and say to let her know that she was the best and prettiest mommy in the world. The various arts and crafts scattered about their home was testament to their kids doing their parts. Experiencing this pregnancy with her was eye opening to say the least and he had developed a new found respect for women and childbearing.

Logan braked his Jeep in their driveway and stepped out, inhaling deeply as he took in the scents that came with the first day of the winter solstice. He went to the back of the vehicle to retrieve the numerous bags filled with gifts he had braved going to the mall to get after dropping the kids off at the mansion to take part in some of the holiday festivities Chuck had planned for the X-Kids. He slammed the trunk door shut before taking another whiff, deeper this time to pinpoint his mate's location. He grinned. She was in the kitchen.

Ororo looked up but didn't paused from shoveling pasta coated in rich tomato sauce into her mouth when her husband stepped into the kitchen with different size bags from various stores in his hands. Her eyes followed him as he placed the bags by the foot of the stairs before shucking off his jacket and Stetson and hanging them up in the coat closet. Logan turned and leaned against the closet door, drinking in the sight of her. Her hair was in a loose top knot and the sun light beaming through the windows cast a glowing light across her already glowing skin. His heart thumped wildly and his gaze never faltered from her.

She became self-conscious at his intense stare and she bowed her head deeper down into her plate of food. Since she had gain all this damn weight with the three babies growing inside of her, she had started to feel unsightly, undesirable and just plain awkward. She knew it was all in her head, but her insecurities had chosen this time to rear their ugly heads and were doing a number on her psyche. She knew Logan loved her beyond a shadow of a doubt, but she was having a hard time willing her brain to grasp that concept, especially when she was so overweight. She was never a vain person and she was absolutely thrilled about welcoming the triplets in a matter of weeks, but dammit she just couldn't help the feelings of unattractiveness and frumpiness.

It was surprising to her that this second pregnancy was taxing her in this way. She had enjoyed her first pregnancy, reveling and cherishing it. She constantly wondered what was different this time around and hadn't arrived at the answer until a few hours ago. She had finally figured out that what really bothered her was a fear of failure…a fear of failing her family. Her desires for love and a family of her own had finally came to fruition and after believing that an expansion of that family was out of the question, all of a sudden, she found herself pregnant with triplets. With these changes, her old fears of not being strong enough to hold onto what she held dear had reared their heads. These fears were attempting to dim her joy by making her believe that she was not good enough to be showered with the Goddess' blessings. The fears were successful to an extent, manifesting themselves when it came to her physical appearance. However, through it all, she was grateful for Logan's unwavering support. It was him and the kids that were helping her to hold onto her sanity and to hold on to the feelings of joy and anticipation of their new arrivals.

Logan caught her action and frowned. The Wolverine too didn't like it and a growl rumbled in his chest, but the man tampered it down. He walked slowly over to his mate. Ororo felt his eyes on her but refused to look at him, opting instead to hurriedly finish her food. Logan pulled out the chair next to her and sat down, calling out to her. "'Ro?" He rasped.

After a few seconds of silence, he tried again, "Darlin'?"

The unmistakable scent of salt in the air lets him know she was close to tears. "What?"

"Please look at me, baby."

Ororo shook her head before pushing her chair back and standing, walking with the empty plate to the sink. Logan had to silence an appreciative growl at the sight of his oversized blue flannel shirt and baggy sweats covering her extended tummy and the sweet scent roiling off of her.

Logan stood and silently watched her for a moment as she washed the plate and fork. His heart swelled with love at her vulnerability and insecurity present in her otherwise strong frame. On trained feet, he walked up behind up as she was drying her hands and strong arms enveloped her waist from behind. He pulled her flush up against him, holding her tightly and molding her body against his perfectly. She sighed deeply and melted into him.

He lowered his head and dropped light kisses on the back of her neck and nuzzled her there. Ororo shivered, enjoying his warmth and attention. She toss the dish towel she held in her hand onto the counter and turned in his arms, dropping her forehead to his chest.

"Are the kids alright?" Her voice was muffled against his sweater, but he heard her.

He rubbed his chin on the top of her head. "Yep. We have another two or so hours before we have ta head over ta the mansion."

"Maybe you should go to the festivities without me," she whispered.

"Not gonna happen, 'Ro. If ya don't go, then I don't."

Ororo sighed and stepped out of the security of his arms. She made her way to the living room, knowing that he would follow her. "The kids would never forgive us if we do not show up."

"True, but if ya're not up ta goin'…" Logan trailed off.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were watery and showcased a level of defenselessness he had never ever seen from her before. His heart went out to her and he growled low before rushing over to her and picking her up in his arms and taking a seat on his favorite recliner with her on his lap. She knew that the battle to contain her emotions was lost, when he held her this close to him and she did the only thing she could have done in that instance, she buried her face into his shirt and surrendered to the tears.

Logan simply held her and lovingly ran his fingers through her hair, whispering words of comfort and love to her. After she regained control, he asked, "Better?"

She nodded. "I am sorry."

"Fer what sweet thing?"

"I have been such an emotional wreck lately."

Logan turned her, so they were face to face. He kissed her lips softly. "Really? I didn't notice."

His joke had the desired effect and his heart jumped at the shy yet beautiful smile she tossed him. "I know I have been impossible to live with lately. It is just that…"

"Just what, baby?" He asked, knowing exactly what she was about to say, seeing that they have had the same conversation a few times already throughout the course of her pregnancy.

"I do not feel…I feel plain…ugly…I feel like a damn whale." She ended on a wail, throwing her insecurities out there.

Logan didn't speak or move for a few seconds as he gathered his thoughts. He wanted the right words to get through to her once and for all that she was the most stunningly beautiful and sexy woman he's ever known in his long life.

His eyes leveled her with a piercing gaze that transmitted all his love and dedication to her. Ororo's breath caught and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with what she saw and knew was only for her.

"'Ro, baby. Ya are the best thing that ever happened ta me. My love fer ya has only grown and continues ta grow every damn second I know yer mines," he dropped a kiss on her nose. "Ain't nothing ugly or plain about ya, darlin'."

She looked at him with shy, shimmery eyes. "I know that dropping the weight after the birth will be no problem, but…" she sighed deeply and summoned one last ounce of courage to tell him what was truly bothering her. "I fear losing all this Logan. I fear I would not be strong enough to nurture and guard our family. I have wanted all this for so long, Logan that I fear losing it now that I am happy and fulfilled."

Logan was stunned speechless at her revelation. Christ! He should have known that this was at the root of her emotional struggles! Damn, how could he have missed it? "Ororo," he began earnestly. The seriousness of his tone coupled with his use of her full name captured her undivided attention. "Believe it or not, I have the same fear, baby. Hell, ya know that I had always believed that I didn't deserve anything good and that nothing good was suppose ta happen ta me. But all that changed because of ya and yer faith in me."

He moved his fingertips slowly across her delicate features, outlining every beautiful one. "I think that fear is always gonna be there, especially with the lives we live. But ya can't let the fears guide yer life, baby. Ya taught me that."

Logan closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and leveling her with an intense stare that left no doubts as to the meaning of the words he was about to say next. "I love ya, 'Ro. I love every inch and curve of ya. Yer my mate fer life baby and nobody else ain't ever gonna compare or come close ta yer beauty, class and intelligence. Yer the glue that holds our little family together baby. Without ya, me and the rugrats would be lost, not ta mention everything in the mansion would go ta hell without ya."

The tears now running down her cheeks freely told him that he was getting through to her, but he wasn't done yet. "Ya're beautiful, so damn beautiful. I'm proud ta call ya mine and proud ta call ya the mother of my kids and my best friend. Without ya, darlin', I'll not be who I am today."

These powerful words coming from the Wolverine were reviving her, bringing her back to the confident woman she was and always will be. "Oh dearest."

His lips trailed a path of soft kisses alongside her jaw, up to her temple. "What ya thinkin'?"

Her tremulous smile endeared her to him. "I am thinking that I have the greatest of men as my husband and life's partner. Thank you, my love."

He gave her a lopsided grin in response. "No thanks necessary baby. Part of my job."

'Ro changed her position on his lap so that she was now straddling him. Their eyes met and seized each other. They were both powerless to control the intense emotions whirling around them, so they simply surrendered to them, allowing themselves the luxury of basking in the glow of their love for each. Ororo saw mirrored in his eyes, the same passion and love she felt and she shivered knowing that it was all for her.

Looping her arms around his neck, she kissed his lips softly. "I love you. Thank you for being here and keeping me grounded during the times I am unbalanced."

"My pleasure," he muttered before meshing their mouths together, kissing her long, hard and intently. When they finally broke apart, he growled. "I don't ever want ta hear ya say ya're fat or ugly. Ya ain't none of those things. And just so ya know, soon as Blue say it's a go, I'm shipping those kids over ta Chuck and I ain't lettin' ya out the bedroom fer a solid week."

Ororo laughed heartily. It was a sound the Wolverine will never tire of hearing. As soon as she caught her breath, she replied in barely a whisper, "Sounds good to me, bub."

Seated together, they clung to each other, enjoying the warmth of each other and the love flowing freely between them. Neither spoke, nor moved for minutes. To Logan, her body was a temple, his haven throughout all his storms. To Ororo, his body was a bulwark of strength, passion and warmth and her very own sanctuary from her doubts and fears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _*Italicized words represent telepathic conversations*_

After the whirlwind that was the Christmas and New Year celebrations, Ororo's remaining weeks of pregnancy seemingly crept by. The holidays had ushered in a peaceful time around the mansion and the world and everyone had quipped that even the world's villains had apparently caught the holiday spirit. Everyone and their families had elected to stay at the mansion this year, which had made the Professor incredibly happy and he spared no expense with his generosity. The children had all declared that this was the best Christmas ever, as they had all received everything on their Christmas lists. It was also a time for the adults to reflect on their lives and their blessings and express their gratitude to the one man that had been a constant in their lives…Charles Xavier.

As the clock struck midnight heralding the New Year, the villains all seemingly agreed that the temporary ceasefire was over and began to create chaos all over the world. This led to the X-Men's services being in high demand, in addition to the services of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. All X-Men special operations teams were mobilized and this made Ororo especially antsy because with only a few weeks remaining in her pregnancy, it meant both her husband and her doctor would be out saving the world. Charles and the team members who weren't away on missions had all pitched in to reassure her and help her with the kids, but as much as she appreciated their efforts and tried to remain calm, she was still unsettled.

They had gotten word from some of the teams, including Logan's that they should be completing their missions and returning home by the end of January. This served to put Ororo at ease and she began preparing herself for the labor and delivery. However, as luck would have it, a huge nor'easter hit the area hard, knocking January into the history books and giving the children two snow days off from school. Nevertheless, the X-Men had failed to return from their missions on schedule.

With Logan's scheduled return delayed and the Braxton Hicks contractions beginning to wreak havoc, Ororo's worry increased tenfold. Her fears were soon realized on the kids' second snow day off from school when she was in the kitchen waddling around fixing a lunch of various sandwiches for the mansion's population. She had already placed two serving trays laden with food on the dining room table and turned to head back into the kitchen for the third tray, when a devastating sliver of pain knifed through her, causing her to double over and her eyes to immediately whiten. The wind picked up in intensity and thunder rolled ferociously when another wave of pain hit her almost instantaneously.

Ororo groaned in agony as she managed to pull a chair out and sit down, rubbing her extended belly. Charles' soothing voice echoed in her head, telling her to remain calm. _Professor! I believe these babies are on their way._

 _I have sent word to Rogue and Clarice. They should be there soon. Jean and I would be waiting for you in the medical bay. Please hold on, my dear._

 _Thank you._ She took rapid, successive breaths, willing the pain to stop. She was now grateful for Logan's foresight when he had insisted that she and the twins moved back to the mansion for the time remaining on her pregnancy. His reasoning was that he would feel better knowing that she was near Jean and Charles should she go into labor while he was away.

Rogue and Clarice both came running into the dining room.

"Hey sugah. Heard y'all need help." Rogue's southern drawl was music to Ororo's ears.

"Rogue, thank the Goddess," Ororo gasped.

Rogue moved in front of Ororo. "Can y'all stand? Blink here is gonna zap y'all down to the med lab."

"I…I think so," Ororo gritted through tightly clenched teeth. She finally stood with help from Rogue, then turned to Clarice. At the same time she opened her mouth to let Blink know she was ready to be transported, David and Rose both came running into the room, each child immediately latching on to one of her legs. This was not surprising to her as they have been sticking to her like glue since their father has been away.

"What's wrong Mama?" Rose asked tearfully.

"Outside isn't too good Mommy," David piped in. "It's windy and thundering."

It took a supreme will of effort for Ororo to maintain her balance with both kids clutching at her legs and to comfort 'them even in her distress, but she managed to bend down a bit and gave them both a reassuring kiss on their heads. "It is alright my darlings. I think your siblings are ready to come out." Both kids' eyes widened and they gave her the biggest grins. Ororo turned to Rogue. "Would you please take care of them while Clarice takes me to Charles and Jean?"

She then turned back to her children's innocent upturned faces. "Mommy wants the both of you to be good for Aunty Rogue. She is going to take care of you until it is alright for you to come see me. I love you."

Rose hugged her leg tighter. "I love you too, Mama. I wish Daddy was here."

"Grandpa Charles is going to contact your Daddy," Rogue piped in, stooping down to be at eye level with Rose.

"I love you, Mommy," David said before releasing her and moving to take Rogue's hand.

Another contraction gripped Ororo and she turned to Blink. "Please, get me out of here."

With a smile, the purple hued mutant wrapped her arms around Ororo's shoulders and used her gift to transport Ororo to a grinning Charles and an eager Jean.

* * *

"Can't this hunk of metal go any faster?" Wolverine growled impatiently. He was agitated and rightfully so. His team had only minutes before wrapped up its mission and was situating themselves in the aircraft that would transport them back home, when Xavier's voice rang out in the cockpit, informing them that Storm had gone into labor and to get home as soon as they can. Logan had broken out of his temporary daze at Charles' announcement and had fired off a series of rapid commands to his team of Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Cannonball and Dazzler.

Being Wolverine's co-pilot, poor Shadowcat was on the receiving end of his impatience. "Like, seriously, Wolvie. Calm down. We're already, like going at full speed."

Logan grumbled unintelligibly, all the while, his mind on his wife. He cursed Donald Pierce and his kidnapping of the United Nations Secretary-General's wife and mutant daughters as the commencement of his plot to use militant terrorist actions against mutants. Because of this jackass and his nefarious plot, he was away from home, missing the birth of his new pups. A simple mission that should have had them home days ago had been delayed because of the villain and his backup schemes. This had only served to increase Logan's frustrations to unbelievable levels and he momentarily toyed with the idea of turning around the smaller version of the blackbird to take him back to where the authorities had Pierce in custody so he could take out his frustrations on the man.

The aircraft's advanced navigation system alerted Shadowcat that they were now flying over the Atlantic Ocean. She glanced over at the distracted man who was a mentor and friend and in many ways, a father figure. She knew how much he loved Storm and knew that it was agony for him to be away from her during the time she needed him most. "It's like about another hour or less before we get home."

Logan nodded absently. He absolutely hated this. He should be by 'Ro's side, helping her through this painful process. He had learned from the first labor he had experienced with her that his support and presence at her side were undeniably mandatory and important. Christ! He could only imagine the pain his mate was in and if it was one thing the Wolverine detested was seeing her or his children in pain. And to top it off, Hank was also away on his own team's mission in Siberia of all places. Hank's absence no doubt complicated things and he hoped to Ororo's Goddess that Charles and Jean were managing the situation efficiently.

He was a moment away from roaring his aggravation, when he felt the familiar tingle in his head, indicating the Professor's attempt to reach him telepathically. He immediately sprang to attention. _Chuck! What's goin' on? How's 'Ro?_

 _She is still in labor. However, she has already given birth to two of the babies._

A big grin split Logan's face before he replied. _Ya gonna tell me what they are?_

 _No, my friend. You will find out soon enough. How far away are you now?_

Logan glanced at the navigation part of the controls _. 'Bout half an hour. Why?_

 _She is weakening and having a hard time birthing the third child._

Logan's expletives blistered Charles' mind. _I'll be there as soon as we land. Tell her I love her and don't give up._

 _See you soon, my friend._ With that Charles broke the telepathic connection.

Logan looked at the navigation controls again, willing the jet to go even faster. He had to get to 'Ro. He had to let her know how much he loved her and how much he was indebted to her for giving him their wonderful family. He had to tell her that she was his home.

The half an hour remaining in their journey seemed to move in slow motion and the tension in the aircraft was thick. The other occupants of the aircraft were also stressed, tired, hungry and missing their own families. They were all caught up in their own musings and gave their team leader a wide berth to be alone with his thoughts. There was a bit of a hiccup in the flight when they officially entered United States airspace and encountered violent weather as they approached New York. No doubt it was Ororo's doing and it pretty much told Logan that Charles wasn't exaggerating when he said she was having a difficult time giving birth to the third baby.

Logan growled fiercely and with a look of utter determination on his face, he helped Kitty navigate the vicious weather patterns devastating the Westchester area. They all sighed in relief when the mansion came into view and the aircraft was safely docked in its proper place in the underground hangar. "Take care of it!" Logan barked out to no one in particular and wasted no time in vacating the jet in his haste to be at his wife's side.

* * *

Ororo groaned tiredly. The weather currently lashing the area and her waning strength were evidence of her frustration and exhaustion. She's been at it for six hours now and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay conscious. She had already given birth to two large, healthy boys and was struggling to birth the third child. Charles and Jean were also under heavy strain attending to this labor and delivery. They prayed it would be over soon.

"Come on 'Ro. You're doing well. Just a few more pushes," Jean coaxed tiredly from her place between the stirrups.

"I am doing my best here Jean!" Ororo huffed. "I am tired in case you have not noticed!"

"I know sweetie," Jean soothed, "But we need to get this last one out."

"I do not know if I can do it," Ororo wailed, even as she sat up, bore down and gave a big push.

Charles relayed Logan's message to her and his own from the area where he was monitoring the two newborns, sensing his daughter was fading in patience and growing weaker by the minute. "You can do it, my dear. You are one of the strongest persons I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"I cannot. This is too much," she murmured weakly, collapsing back onto the bed heavily.

Logan was in time to hear his beloved's retort. "Yes, ya can, 'Ro. Ya've faced worse than this."

There had never been a time before now, when Ororo was any happier to hear her dearest's gravelly baritone. "Logan," she whispered tearfully. "Thank the Goddess."

Logan rushed over to her side, barely acknowledging Jean and the Professor as they both smiled when they saw the rough feral, all scrubbed up and decked out in blue scrubs.

He bent over Ororo, kissing her gently and moving a few wet tendrils off her forehead. "I'm here, darlin'."

She reached up a trembling hand and touched his cheek. "You made it."

In the midst of the scents of blood, Ororo's pain and the other various scents that was part of the med lab, Logan's nose had no problem cataloging two new scents. Their sweetness clung to him and he growled happily as he focused on his mate. "Damn right I did, baby. I think we broke the sound barrier gettin' here." He rubbed his nose against hers. It was an extremely tender gesture for a man, who many believed was unfeeling. "Now, what do ya say we finish this?"

She shook her head. "I do not know if I can," she gasped, grimacing in pain.

Taking her hand into his, Logan leaned in closer to her and purred. He rubbed his bearded cheek against hers. "I know ya can do it, sweet thing. I've seen ya battle worse and came through without a hair outta place. Come on baby, ya got this."

Logan's appearance and words served to infuse her with renewed vigor and determination and she nodded firmly. For the next fifteen minutes, Ororo panted, gritted her teeth and screeched through the pain as she completed the birthing process. Through it all, she was aware of Logan's presence, his encouragement, praise and his love. When a loud howl filled the room, announcing the arrival of their daughter, Logan roared for joy, planting kisses all over Ororo's weary beautiful face.

Ororo barely registered the congratulations offered, the excited chatter and the usual bevy of tasks to take care of after such an event. The last words and sounds she barely was able to decipher before she succumbed to her fatigue and emotional upheaval, were the faint cries of her newest babies and Logan voicing his love for her and the family they've both always yearned for, fought for, acquired and would protect with their last breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, we've arrived at the last chapter of this story, which means my 'Love & Happiness' Series is now completed. Thanks for all who've encouraged me through their reviewing, favoring and following. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A little after midnight, a soft whimper coming through the baby monitor situated on her nightstand tugged Ororo from the pits of slumber. She rolled onto her back and sighed sleepily, preparing herself to answer her child's summons. Her movements instinctively caused Logan to sit up. He reached his hand out and still any further movements by her.

"Go back ta sleep, darlin'. I got this one." Logan leaned over Ororo and kissed her softly.

Ororo yawned broadly. "Thank you, my love."

Quietly, he slipped from their bed, grabbing his discarded T-Shirt off the sofa near the fireplace. He glanced back to the bed and smiled at his wife who had burrowed deeper under the blanket and was already sleeping peacefully. He allowed the bright glow of the full moon illuminating through the room to guide him through the door connecting their room to the nursery.

He crept on trained silent feet towards the crib. As if knowing who was coming to her rescue, the whimpers turned to coos. Logan bent over the crib and looked into a chubby rounded face almost identical to his. He breathed deeply scenting the sweet smell of lavender and the need for a diaper change. "Hey, lil darlin'. What can I do fer ya?"

Plump legs kicked out in excitement and coos turned to gurgles as four months old Grace Heather Howlett greeted her father. Baby Grace smiled up at him revealing startling gray eyes that were replicas of his, along with his nose, lips, and raven colored thick locks. While David was his male mini me, Grace was definitely his female one.

Logan had a goofy grin plastered on his mug when he carefully reached down and lifted his small bundle into his burly arms, cradling her to his chest. He purred lowly as he silently made his way towards the changing table. Flipping on the light, he laid his daughter down and quickly changed her soiled diaper. Picking her up once again, he moved carefully towards the other two cribs, so not to disturb the sleeping duo. Both Hudson Chase and Francis Henry were sleeping to their hearts' content, without a care in the world. He took a whiff to make sure that their diapers were okay for the time being.

Francis no doubt favored Ororo's deceased father, if the pictures she had in her possession were any indication, having inherited his brown eyes, straight nose and brown wavy hair. Hudson, on the other hand, according to Logan's few recovered memories of his mother, resembled her to a certain degree. Everything else, he inherited from Ororo.

Grace turned her face to Logan's chest, seeking nourishment. Logan laughed lightly. "Sorry lil darlin', but yer old man ain't equip fer that." As he carried her out the room, he whispered, "What do ya say we head downstairs and I give ya what ya need?"

Logan made pit stops in his eldest children's rooms to check in on them before heading to the kitchen. There, he carefully laid his precious bundle in one of three basinets that were already set up. Grace waved her tiny arms into the air, letting him know that she wasn't happy to leave the security of his arms.

Logan laughed at her antics. "Gimme a minute, cupcake. Daddy got ta warm up yer milk."

A few minutes later, he pulled the bassinet closer to him as he took a seat in the breakfast nook and placed the warmed bottle of milk in Grace's tiny mouth. She immediately latched on to the plastic nipple and heartily drank. Logan couldn't help but shake his head and for the millionth or so time, wondered how the hell he had ever gotten so lucky in life. His smile was one of a content man as he held the bottle while she drank. As he gazed at her, he couldn't help but remember the day of her birth.

He had arrived just in the nick of time from another thankless mission to give Ororo that extra support she needed to complete the difficult process. While he had missed the birth of his sons and would forever feel a pang of guilt over that, he was damn glad to be there for the birth of Grace. This time around, he was hands on in helping Jean and Charles in making sure Ororo who had succumbed to her exhaustion and tumultuous emotions and had descended into a deep sleep was cleaned and resting comfortably. He had shed actual tears when he was encouraged by Jean to sever the connection between mother and daughter. He loved all his children equally and had special bonds with each of them, but he had a feeling that the bond he had with little Gracie was going to be extra special.

Grace dislodging the bottle from her mouth and gurgling milk bubbles bought him out of his musings. Logan quickly grabbed the wash cloth and wipe the remnants of milk from her mouth before lifting her again, gently patting her back, attempting to burp the baby.

Seconds later, he was rewarded with a hearty belch. Logan removed her from his shoulder and held her out in front of him. He lifted a bushy eyebrow in inquiry and Grace simply smiled at him, melting his heart. "Where ya learned that, cupcake?"

"I see our daughter is picking up on your bad habits, my love," Ororo's voice was husky with sleep.

Logan turned to his wife and grinned. "I think she learned that from Gumbo. He's been teachin' them a few unsavory things."

Ororo sauntered over to the twosome and dropped a kiss on Grace's head and Logan's lips. Grace smiled at her mother. "Remind me to have a talk with my brother about corrupting our children."

"What ya doin' up? Ya should be restin'."

Since the birth of their triplets, Logan had been wheedling her into resting every chance he got. As strong as she was, she needed her rest. He knew that the birthing and having to take care of five children, even with his help, had taken a huge toll on her and he for one wasn't going to sit by and watch her wore herself out prematurely. Sure she was a Goddess, but still, even Goddesses needed their rest.

She gave him a small smile before answering. "Hudson and Francis beckoned for me to change them, then went right back to sleep," 'Ro answered, as she filled the tea kettle with water and then moved over to the stove where she switched the burner on before placing the kettle over it. As the water began to heat, she moved over to the cabinet where she stood on her toes to get her favorite cup and then over to the pantry to grab a teabag. "So I thought I might as well come and keep you and Gracie's company."

Grace's soft snore lets them know that she wasn't much for company. Logan laughed as he replaced her in the bassinet. "Guess it's just you and me, darlin'," he murmured as he moved to the refrigerator for a beer.

The kettle was beginning to emit a low whistle and Ororo moved quickly to turn the burner off before the full blown shrill whistling had an opportunity to pull Grace from sleep. She unwrapped the teabag from its packaging and placed it in cup, before pouring the hot water in. She watched as the water went from clear to a light brown in seconds. She went to join him at the nook, opting for her favorite seat…his lap. She placed her cup on the table next to his beer.

Logan's arms instinctively went around her and he buried his face in her long locks cascading down her back. Her overall scent had altered since she had given birth. It was richer and more potent. He took his fill of it every chance he got. They remained silent for some time, caught up in their own thoughts.

He was so caught up in her drugging scent that he almost missed her question. "Logan? When you first joined the X-Men, did you ever think that all this was possible for you?"

He knew exactly what the "all this" she was referring to meant. They've had a discussion along these lines many times before, but there was always something new revealed every time they did. Logan shuffled his frame into a better position which enabled him to spin her around so she was straddling him. Their eyes met and locked, the gravity of everything that they felt for and were to each other strong. They surrendered to the intensity of the moment, allowing themselves the treat of soaking up their feelings for each other.

"I was more animal than man when I first came here. I wasn't inta playin' nice and I sure as hell didn't want ta stick around. I didn't think me and Chuck and his good intentions were a good fit. I had already seen the evil men could do against mutants and Chuck wantin' mutants and humans ta coexist wasn't goin' ta go well." Logan closed his eyes as the paltry memories he had when he first came to the X-Men ran through his mind.

Ororo sensing his struggle, reached up and caressed his mutton-chopped cheeks.

He enjoyed her caresses for a few seconds before continuing. "That all changed when Chuck introduced ya. The way I remember it, I was in awe of ya that day. I figured if somethin' as perfect and beautiful as ya thought that there was somethin' ta this coexistence, then maybe I could give it a try too. I fell in love with ya then, 'Ro. I couldn't help myself."

She smiled lovingly, having heard this numerous times.

"Gettin' ta know ya and includin' ya in my life made me realized that all I was searchin' fer was love and a pack of my own. When I finally let go of my fears and told ya how I felt and claimed ya, I knew fer a fact that all this was possible because I wanted ta be the one ta give it ta ya. I didn't want all this with nobody else but ya, 'Ro."

She kissed him gently. "I thought that after Forge that this part of life was elusive for me. I dared to believe it was possible once I too let go of my fears and loved you with everything that I am." She leaned her forehead in to touch his. "I am complete and at peace. I thank the Goddess every day for bringing you into my life."

Logan was surprised to feel moisture seeping out of his eyes and running down his cheeks. Ororo leaned back and gently wiped the moisture away with her fingers. She didn't want to ruin the moment with words, so she just watched him until he was able to get his emotions under control.

The crooked smile he graced her with was a comforting balm to her already contented soul. He lovingly traced his hardened fingers across her features. After fifteen years of having her in his life, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld and would forever remain the most beautiful. Knowing that she was his mate for life, his confidante and mother of his children filled him up with such pleasure. He pulled her to him fiercely and wrapped his arms around her planning on never letting her go. The power of his hold took her breath away, but she happily and willingly gave into it. "My life has been a long one, 'Ro, but the past fifteen years have been the best lived and joyous. I love ya, 'Ro. I love ya, our kids and our life."

"I love you too. And our children and our life," Ororo voiced before knotting her arms around his thick neck and lowering her mouth to his.

After a while, Ororo whispered, "What do you say to us taking this upstairs?"

Logan's grin was positively wolfish. "A woman after my own heart. But first let's put Gracie back ta her bed and check in on the others."

Ororo went about discarding the remnants of his long forgotten beer and her tea, while Logan lifted Grace into his arms. Together, they made their way upstairs, tucking Grace back into her crib and making sure her siblings were all comfortable and safe.

As they walked out of David's room, Logan swung his wife up into his arms, carrying her into their suite, where he laid her down on their bed. He hovered above her, admiring every single nuance of her beauty. Ororo reached up and stroked his face, staring into those eyes that had seized her undivided attention and heart so long ago. In them, she saw the same love and adoration she felt for him reflected. She offered no resistance when he wordlessly fell to her side and cradled her to his chest. Laying in repose, they took immense joy in listening to each other's breathing, knowing that because they had finally found that elusive love and family they had both desperately sought, their souls were finally at peace.


End file.
